Titanic
by Lexy4KagInu
Summary: Same as the movie, only it's not an old woman telling the story, it's actually happening and the plot is twisted up a bit. Travel back to 1912 with Inuyasha and Kagome for my personal Japanese version of a romantic classic.
1. New Destination

**Titanic**

**Chapter one -- New Destination**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or Titanic. If I did, I would freak out and cry of happiness. But you don't see me doing that.

**Summary** -- _Same as the movie, only it's not an old woman telling the story, it's actually happening and the plot is twisted up a bit. Travel back to 1912 with Inuyasha and Kagome for my personal Japanese version of a romantic classic_

**Note: **Please try to keep in mind that nobody in this story is a preist or a demon. Everyone is human.

-x-

Kagome Higurashi is a young, beautiful maiden, destined to marry Naraku Onigumo for his company's money, much to her dissapointment. She always dreamed of getting married to a normal, kind man, whether he was rich or not. In this case, he was. Kagome wasn't in love with him. Her mother forced her to accept his proposal and they were now in Japan, where Kagome was born and raised. She had to say goodbye to her home. Naraku lived in Vietnam, her destination on the mighty Titanic. They would be sailing there and within 4 days, they'd be there.

Kagome wasn't your average Japanese woman, she was far more beautiful then any other. She had very long, silky, straight black hair, despite her mother constantly nagging her to cut it short. She liked to wear her hair parted in the center so it flowed evenly down both sides of her pretty face. Her mother always made her twist it up into a chignon for parties. She often wore dresses and jewelry as well. She was about 5 and a half feet tall. Her lips were puffy and pink. She had high, rosy cheeks that were the slightest bit chubby, unlike her mother's bony face. She had very dark brown eyes and a fully developed, 19-year-old body, much to Naraku's enjoyment.

Naraku was a very tall and muscular 25-year-old man. Kagome sometimes swore that her mother liked him because her arm was always latched with his and she only smiled around him. He had long curly dark hair and a devilish grin that scared Kagome. He certainly was manly but he was too manly. He had the appearance of a criminal. Because Kagome and her mother were boarding the ship with him, they were in first class -- the richest class, of course.

Kagome's mother, Karori had short black hair, was very skinny and had a very boney face. In some cases, Kagome asked herself where her beauty came from if it wasn't her mother.

Kagome had a personal maid named Sango. She was also like her best friend. Whenever Kagome cried, Sango would comfort her in a friendly way. Kagome almost never asked anything from her. The two were very close, probably the closest thing Kagome had. They were like sisters. Sango could also trust Kagome with her problems and secrets too. Sango had dark brown hair that she kept tied in a low ponytail. She was almost as beautfiful as Kagome but in a man's opinion, not quite. She was 21 years old.

And lastly there was their so-called kind, personal servant, Hakudoshi. He was tall -- not as tall as Naraku. He had bluish, purplish eyes and long black wavey hair. He was another man that Kagome felt very uncomfortable around.

Their horse carrage had just dropped them off at the docks where the Titanic would sail from for the first time. It was known as the ship of dreams. It never sailed before and the furniture and dishes inside have never been used either. Kagome's personal made and best friend, seemed to be more excited than she was. Hakudoshi carefully help Kagome and her mother step out of the carrage. Kagome stared up at the ship with her eyes wide.

Karori looked up at the ship with a straight face. Sango took one look and squealed. "It's beautiful! I've never seen a ship so big before!"

"Oh Sango..." Kagome giggled. She had to admit, though. The ship was very big and she was suprised. "How the hell is the ship unsinkable if it's so big? Can't it's weight pull it down?"

"The ship is very unsinkable, I assure you." Naraku's voice boomed from behind her causing her to jump. "It's more luxurious than any other ship you'll ever ride."

Kagome turned away from him and rolled her eyes. _I hate hearing his voice._ she thought dangerously. She was dissapointed enough that she was moving away from home but knowing that she'd be getting married a week after she arrives in Vietnam, she was _fuming_. For the occasion, her hair was tied in a low bun and she wore a large white sunhat and a matching dress.

After they went through the inspection cue for lice and bugs, they began to board the ship. Sango squealed at everything she saw and ignored the stares she was getting from everyone who walked by. Kagome smiled to herself. _Maybe this won't be as bad as I though. Maybe Naraku will be the only pain in my ass._ she thought. She was never allowed to curse out loud. Her mother forbidded it...

-x-

Inuyasha Takahashi was a whole other story. He was a 21-year-old orphan with absolutely no money. He sometimes made small amounts of money by sketching beautiful potraits and gambling. He was tall, had long black hair and amazing gold eyes. He was skinny but muscular and had pretty much nothing but his sketch pad and his best friend, Miroku, who traveled with him.

Miroku usually laid back and watched Inuyasha's expert ways of gambling. Inuyasha was Japanese but he wanted to travel to Vietnam to sketch the sites and live the rest of his life there.

Miroku had short dark brown hair and blue eyes. His hair was normally tied into a very tiny ponytail. Although Inuyasha did the gambling, Miroku was a lecher so that made both of them trouble makers. He posed as a Buddist monk but wore casual clothes like Inuyasha. Inuyasha only wore button-up shirts and dingy dress pants and shoes. He was lucky to even have clothes.

The two had just got done winning over two Russian men in a game of poker. One of the men bet their 3rd class tickets on the Titanic and Inuyasha wasn't gonna risk the chance. Instead of going to the inspection cue, the two ran right on the ship and straight to their room.

As the ship started at a slow sail, the 3rd class passengers stood atop the ship, waving at the people below. Everybody was cheering and was in a good mood. Inuyasha stood and balanced himself on the railing as he waved at the non-passengers below. He'd never been so excited in his whole life. Miroku stayed close behind, doing the same as the rest of the people around him.

Once the ship moved at full speed, Inuyasha ran and made his way to the front of the boat. Miroku leaned against the front railing and looked down at the blue ocean water. Inuyasha stood close behind him, standing on the railing again. He looked out to the ocean then loked downward and saw a speck of silver in the water then another. And another, and another. He soon realized he was looking at a pack of dolphins. He smiled and pointed.

"Miroku, look down there! See em'?" Miroku looked down and laughed.

The two spent hours exploring the almost the whole ship. The only section that they didn't explore was first class, where they were forbidded to go...

-x-

Aboard the ship, Kagome's mother told Kagome about a woman named Kagura. She was sort of elderly but still had her long brown hair. She was about 47 years of age? Her husband struck gold somewhere in the south and Kagome's mother called her "New Money". (sounds familiar, huh?)

After Kagome met her, she and Sango were in Kagome's new bedroom looking through her paintings after Naraku called them a waste of money. Kagome didn't care. They were looking for one of Kagome's favorite paintings. Sango happily agreed to assist her and annoy her. She just would shut up because she was so excited...

"I'm so happy, Miss! We're gonna be the first ones to sleep on this wonderful ship and have parties here! You should convince Naraku to buy it."

Kagome frowned, hearing his name. Sango saw the look in her eyes and frowned. "Sorry." she said quietly.

"Sango, I don't care how I have to do it but I'm getting out of here. Out of this marrage. I don't want to marry Naraku. I never even accepted his proposal. My mom forced me to. I swear, sometimes I just wanna kill myself!"

Sango walked over to her and sat on the bed next to her. Kaogme continued complaining. "To think that my mother really loved me... All she cares about is money! That's why I'm stuck marrying this pathetic bastard. I barely even know Naraku!"

"Why don't you just tell your mother that you don't want to marry him?" Sango asked, wiping away Kagome's tears.

"Because she'll kill me! She doesn't even care about what I think. If something puts me at risk that involves money, she'll go for it! I swear... _my_ dreams are never gonna come true."

"What are your dreams, Miss?"

"Sango, I told you that you don't have to call me Miss. You can call me Kagome."

"Sorry Mi-- Kagome." She studdered. She was taught to follow orders and wasn't used to calling people by their first name. It was disrespectful. She was taugh to call people Miss, Missus or Sir.

Kagome smiled. "It seems that you're the only one I can talk to, huh?"

Sango shrugged. "I guess so. Considering how much you talk about how other people bother you so much... Do I bother you?" she asked hopefully.

Kagome laughed wholeheartedly. "You're the only one who doesn't. You're my only friend."

"Thank you very much, Kagome." Sango smiled. "I won't let you down. I'll be there for you whenever you need me! Not only as a servant but as a friend too."

Kagome laughed again. "Thank you so much but we've been so busy unpacking, I want you to take a break. You work too hard. I'm gonna go outside and get some air, okay? Try not to get sea sick."

"Yes. And I could use a cup of tea." Sango curtseyed and left the room behind Kagome.

-x-

Inuyasha and Miroku rested on the back of the boat getting to know some of the men there. Miroku was busy talking to a man name Kouga that he recently met and Inuyasha was drawing a picture of a man holding his daughter on the railing so she could see the ocean more clearly. Whenever he drew something, he shaded and put in as much detail as possible. It always came out quite well.

"Well the ship was actually built in Ireland by over 15,000 Irish men. God knows how it was ported here." Kouga said staring at Inuyasha's hand work. He noticed that he drew with his left hand, not something he seen everyday. Most people he knew were righties. This talented artist was a lefty...

"I always thought that the ship was built by Japanese men." Miroku said, breaking Kouga out of his trance.

"Nope. She certainly is a piece of work, isn't she?" he rubbed the railing as if worshipping it. He looked back at Inuyasha. "You've got some amount of talnet there, boy. Do you make and money with your work?"

Inuyasha looked up at him and smirked. "A little. I've made up to about 50 cents."

"Only 50 cents? You deserve like -- 50 million bucks, boy! I'd gladly pay you for your drawings but I'm dead broke. I'd steal from first class but the bloody guards are all around."

"I know what you mean," Miroku rolled his eyes. "The first class woman aren't that hot anyway. I've seen most of them. They're old ladies."

Inuyasha stopped drawing to laugh. "You are correct, my friend." he said, attempting to go back to drawing but looked up and his jaw dropped.

Walking on the upper deck was a first class woman. Not and old lady, but a young maiden. She had to have been to most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes on. His eyes focused on her large breasts and her lucious lips. Suddenly her eyes were what caught his attention.

He didn't even notice Miroku's hand being waved in front of his face.

The girl was staring out blindly into the ocean as if she were in deep though. Her eyes suddenly cast downward at him. She knew he was staring at her. She could feel it. She looked away and pretended he wasn't there but found herself glancing down at him again.

Inuyasha put down his pencil just so he can keep staring at her. He growled under his breath when a man walked up behind her and ruined their moment. He grabbed her aarm and she turned around, angry...

"Do you mind? Can't I ever have some time to myself?" Kagome yanked her arm away from Naraku's grasp and walked away, unknown to her, golden eyes watched her every movement.

-x-

Kagome, Naraku and Karori were in another party, as ussual. Kagome's hair was tied in a chignon as she made faces at the caviar on her plate. _Fish eggs... gross._ she inwardly commented. She didn't like to call these little gatherings _parties_, she called them meetings. Parties were suposed to be fun. All anyone every did at these _parties_ was chatter mindlessly. It bored Kagome to the point of insanity.

Of course, she was dressed up like a porcelin doll, wearing a suprisingly thin red dress with black beads decorating it. A healthy amount of her cleavage was exposed. Every so often Naraku would glance there and smirk. That didn't go unnoticed by Kagome.

"Excuse me mother." she stood up and pushed in her chair. "I'm going to bed." she walked off, her heals clicked off the floor beneath her.

Naraku and Karori stared at each other then back at Kagome who ignored them. She walked straight up to her bedroom, ignoring the stares she was getting from the waiters and butlers who walked by her. She hated her life. She was getting forced into a marrage with a jerk and she was sick of being around people would only cared about money and did the same things with their lives. Smoke, drink, eat and chatter.

When she finally reached her bedroom, she shut the door behind her and locked it. She looked around the room and noticed right away that Sango wasn't there. She reached up and tried to pull the chignon out of her hair but failed.

"Sango?" she cried and pulled and her hair again but to no avail.

"Sango?!" she screamed and tried to undo the ties of her dress but found that she couldn't reach. She screamed again and picked up her flower vase. Without thinking, she hurled it across the room and yelled again and began to flip out.

"Sango!" she began to grab at her dress, forcefully pulling the strings loose. The tight grip that it had on her body began to drive her out of her mind. "Fuck!"

She stopped to look at herself in the mirror. Her make up was smeared, her dress was slightly torn and her hair was a mess. Her eyes began to fill with tears. She wouldn't let herself become a money-loving robot like the rest of her fellow rich mates.

She'd kill herself.

She ran out on the deck as fast as she could, pushing down anyone who got in her path and not caring who they were. She ran towards the back of the ship, seeing as no one was back there at night.

Unknown to her, she ran past the man who caugh he eye earlier that day. He was laying on a bench, looking up at the sky. It was like a blur to him. At first he heard sobbing and heavy breathing but suddenly something zipped past him and the scent of wonderful perfume hit his nose. He sat up and saw the woman from earlier that day running towards the stern. His eyebrow quirked in curiosity.

Kagome kept running until she was almost at the railing. She stopped dead in her tracks and peered over if, her eyes widening. _That's a long way down._ she thought. She slowly walked forward and stepped onto the rail. She lifted her dress so it wouldn't trip her and made her way over the rail, holding onto the pole that was positioned there. Once she was over, she held the rail tightly and gulped as she looked down. The water wasn't too rough but the waves were still big enough to pulled her under and drown her.

She was so busy looking down into the depths that she didn't hear someone approach from behind.

"Please... don't jump." a manly voice startled her. She turned around and was suprised to see the man that caught her attention earlier that day.

"Back off. Whether I jump or not is none of you'r damn business!" she yelled and turned back to the water.

Inuyasha sighed and looked down at her feet, hoping she wouldn't jump. She was to beautiful to kill herself. He had to think of a way to keep her from jumping but then again, keep her from thinking that he wasn't trying to stop her, just warn her. "It is my business. I'm involved now because I'm a whitness. If you jump I'll just go in after you and pulled you back up."

"You can't. The fall itself would kill you." she tried to smooth out. Inuyasha tried not to just rush forward and pull her over. He had to be careful with this.

"Well, I'm a pretty good swimmer. In all honesty, miss, I'm more concerned about the water temperature. It's most likely below freezing. If you jump in and decide you don't want to go through with it, those freezing waves are gonna pull you down, the coldness will paralyze you and put you into shock while you drown and freeze to death at the same time." he put a foot on a nearby stool and started undoing his shoes.

Kagome only stared at him, wondering what he was up to. He glanced at her to see what she was doing and tried not to laugh at the look she gave him. She was so damn cute.

"And how would you know all of that?" she asked, eying him suspiciously.

"When I was young, I used to go ice fishing with my father. I fell through some thin ice and it felt like millions of little needles impaling my whole body. All I could think about was pain. Luckyly, my father managed to get the hook in my shirt and pull me up before I froze to death. I really don't think a woman deserves to go through that pain so if you jump in," he paused do undo his jacket, "I do too."

Kagome stared at him for quite some time until he smiled and extended his hand. She stared at it before slowly reaching to grab it. He looked down at her feet again.

They made their first physical contact. Inuyasha smiled to assure her that everything was okay. She nodded and slowly turned around, making sure she didn't step on her dress. She stared into his beautiful gold eyes and he smiled.

"I'm Inuyasha Takahashi." he said.

"Kagome Higurashi." she replied.

His smiled widened, despite the situation she was in. He firmly gripped her hand in his own and instructed for her to step over the rail. She looked down, not able to see her feet when she suddenly slipped and screamed. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he quickly grabbed her hands to keep her from falling to her death.

"Oh no! Please, help me!" she screamed harshly. Inuyasha stared down at the water below her and realized that his body was almost halfway over the rail. If he slipped just a couple more inche, they'd both fall.

"It's okay! I won't let go. Now pull!" he yelled. Kagome nodded as tears started to form in her eyes and she forced her weight upward. Inuyasha successfully pulled his body over the rail and slipped Kagome over right after. They both fell on the floor, exhausted.

Suddenly, three guards ran up on the deck after hearing Kagome's insane shrieking. They saw Inuyasha sitting over Kagome, who was laying down and breathing heavily with tears in her eyes. You'd get the wrong idea...

"What the hell?" one of the gurads yelled at Inuyasha. His eyes widened as he suddenly caught on. "Stand up and back away from the girl! Go get the chief!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and followed suit while one of the men ran off.

-x-

Kagome was being comforted be an elderly man while Inuyasha got yelled at by Naraku, not even bothering to say anything. He was angry at Kagome for not telling the guards what really happened or _something_ to get him out of trouble. While Naraku continued to yell at him, he made the wrong move when he grabbed Inuyasha by the collar. Inuyasha didn't exactly approve of letting people touch him aggresively. He attempted to headbutt Naraku when Kagome came into view and pushed Naraku back a couple feet, startling him.

"Naraku, stop it. It's not his fault. It's mine." she said. All eyes fell on her. Naraku cleared his throat.

"Oh really?" he said sarcastically. "Then why was this peasant all over you? More importantly, what the hell were you doing out here in the first place? You said you were going to sleep!"

"Because I came out to get some air. But while I was watching the water, I leaned over the rail to see it more closely and slipped. Luckyly, Mr. Takahashi saved me, he also almost fell over."

Inuyasha stared at her, wondering why she lied for her sake. Naraku stared hard at her as well as the other men. She didn't seem to react. She only glared innocently at Naraku.

"You... wanted to see... the water?" Naraku managed to get out. Kagome nodded. He looked at Inuyasha. "Was that _really_ how it happened?" he asked sternly.

Inuyasha caught a glimpse at Kagome. She gave him a look as if telling him to agree with her or she'd be killed. He nodded slowly and looked back at Naraku. "Yeah. That's pretty much how it happened."

"Well then that makes him a hero." one of Naraku's friends stated. "Now we can get back to the meeting."

Naraku eyed Inuyasha before turning around, wrapping his arms around Kagome's shoulders. Another one of Naraku's friends stopped them. "Don't you think Mr. Takahashi deserve a reward?"

Naraku and Kagome looked at each other. "How about a 20?" Naraku said. Kagome huffed.

"That man saved my life. Don't you think he deserves more than 20 bucks?" she stared hard at him, waiting for him to say something. He clicked his tongue and looked back at Inuyasha who was fixing his jacket.

"How about we invite him to dinner?" he said. Kagome nodded.

"Go tell him that." she said.

Naraku approached Inuyasha slowly. "It goes against me to upset Kagome. She requests that you join us for dinner tomorrow."

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome then back at Naraku. "Sure. Count me in." he said quietly. Naraku smirked and walked away, not even bothering to thank Inuyasha for saving Kagome's life.

Hakudoshi stood and studied Inuyasha's form. He was obviously from the third class. His hair was tangled ever so slightly. As Inuyasha finished brushing himself off, he noticed Hakudoshi staring at him. He ignored him and walked back off to the 3rd class dorms.

Hakudoshi continued to study Inuyasha as he walked away. _How the hell did he have time to remove his outer clothing if Miss Kagome slipped so quickly?_

**_This is my second story on fanfiction and there are still more stories to come. Please note that I'm trying my very hardest not to copy the actual movie word for word but summerize it. I'm trying to make it different from the movie but with the same plot. I don't own Inuyasha or Titanic. Just thought I'd let you know. Also, this story won't be updated as much as The Tutor was but it won't be updated super later either. It'll be updated like every week and a half? Plus, I'm going to start updating all of the stories that you see on my profile._**

**_-Lexy4KagInu_**


	2. Like A Man

**Titanic**

**Chapter Two -- Like A Man**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or Titanic. If I did, I would freak out and cry of happiness. But you don't see me doing that.

**Summary: **_Same as the movie, only it's not an old woman telling the story, it's actually happening and the plot is twisted up a bit. Travel back to 1912 with Inuyasha and Kagome for my personal Japanese version of a romantic classic_

-x-

Kagome was in her room late that night, lightly brushing her hair. She stared at herself in the mirror, not able to stop herself from thinking about Inuyasha. _What was his deal? _she asked herself. _Why did he want to save me so badly? He didn't even know me._ She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Naraku open the door and shut it behind him as he entered.

Kagome suddenly felt a chill run down her spine as she watched Naraku approach her in the mirror. She glared at the box in his hand, wondering was he was about to do.

He sat on her dresser and she looked up at him suspiciously. He smiled down at her and took a deep breath. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm glad you're safe and you're right. I _do_ owe that boy a lot after saving your life." he mumbled. Kagome tried her hardest not to roll her eyes and kept staring at the box.

He smiled again, seeing her eyeing the box and knelt beside her. "I was going to save it until we arrived in Vietnam but I decided that now would be appropriate too." he tapped his fingers on the box then unlatched the buckles. He slowly opened it as Kagome's eyes widened. It was a silver-chained necklace with a huge pinkish spherical jewel attached to it.

Kagome put her hand over her mouth in shock. "Oh my God... It's beautiful." Naraku smiled.

"I just want you to know that you mean a lot to me." he said quietly while putting the necklace around her neck. Kagome jumped slightly at the coldness of it and the fact that Naraku had his hands on her. He twirled her hair and looked at her in the mirror.

"Kagome... you will learn to open your heart to me. Whether you're okay with the marrage or not. I won't be denied." he whispered huskily in her ear. Kagome's eyes went wide. "You _will _open your heart to me."

Kagome wanted to run. Once again, she was pressured by him. Even when he left her room to smoke some more with the other men. She put her hair up in a bun and tucked herself in. It took her a while before she realized what she wanted.

If she was pressured by her life being in the first class, she'd see Inuyasha, of the third class first thing tomorrow morning.

-x-

Inuyasha and Miroku were in the third class lounge ealry the next morning. Everybody was with their family and friends, laughing and having a good time. Inuyasha was showing a little girl, Rin, who he just met, some of his drawings. Her parents were busy talking to a friend. Miroku and Kouga were having a conversation about nothing... to Inuyasha because he wasn't listening. He sketched a man smoking a cigar on the far side of the room and it was coming out... pretty damn good.

Kouga started laughing at something that Inuyasha said then looked down at his recnet drawing. He looked on the far side of the room at the man with the cigar then back at Inuyasha's drawing and chuckled. "Well he's pretty damn talented."

Miroku nodded in agreement and stared at Inuyasha black hands. Usually when he was drawing, he'd rub the paper to make the shading in the drawing come out more realistic. Rubbing the led turned his hands a silverish blackish color but he was always sure to wash them when he was done with the portrait.

Rin burst out laughing at something that Inuyasha said and her parents suddenly came by wearing blankets around their shoulders.

"Rin, honey, it's time to go back." her mother called. Rin smiled and turned to Inuyasha to hug him.

"Bye bye, Uncle Inuyasha!" she called cheerfully. Inuyasha smiled warmly.

"Bye, Rin. See you later, okay?" he called after her. She nodded and smiled big, showing a spot in the front of her mouth where one of her teeth were missing. Inuyasha smiled and turned to the guys to talk some more.

Kagome entered the third class and looked around, seeing people in ragged clothes and dirty shoes. All of the women had tangled and nappy hair. Kagome's hair was tied back in a loose bun and she was wearing a plain white sweater and white dresspants. She also wore ballet flats on her feet.

As all of the third class people saw her, they instantly knew that she was from first class. They all had to show the higher class respect. Everyone moved out of her way and she only smiled shyly. Down at the far end of the room, she saw Inuyasha talking with two other men who, of course, she didn't know.

The room got more and more wuiet as she went further down the hall. Everyone stared at her, admiring her beauty and some men even bowed. Kagome smiled in appreciation.

Kouga was the first to notice how quiet the room was getting and the fact that a first class woman was walking right his way. Only he knew that she was coming for Inuyasha. The previous night, he told his friends all about it. He tapped Inuyasha on the shoulder and pointed. Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome standing in front of him with a shy smile on her face.

He smiled up to her and stood, lighty bowing his head in reeting. Everyone watched the scene. Kagome took a step closer and whispered in Inuyasha's ear, "I need to talk to you, in private."

Inuyasha looked down at her and saw that her smiled turned into a serious frown. He noddd and the two left the third class hall...

Once they've reached the outside, they began walking.

"So... nice whether we're having." Inuyasha said. "It's suposed to be sunny for the whole trip."

"Yes..." Kagome replied quietly. She wasn't exactly ready to see Inuyasha face to face but she was there with him so she had to talk to him about _something_, esspecially if she went to get him. "So, tell me about yourself." she said suddenly.

Inuyasha looked at her and smiled. "Okay... well I'm 21 years old. I grew up pretty much by myself... at least most of my life. My mother died when I was born and my father died when I was 12 so I've been running ever since. My older brother Sesshomaru used to run with me but he was killed too when I was sixteen. I met my friend Miroku when I was 14 so we kinda grew up together because he was also an orphan."

Kagome nodded. He must really be a lowlife if he doesn't have anything. Even though he's poor, he'd still have something if he had family, but he didn't even have that. Kagome felt sorry for him.

"I've been making money by stealing and gambling, of course, I never made too much. The most money I ever had at one time was 4 dollars. It sucked. I stole because I couldn't afford anything."

"How was your brother killed?" Kagome asked. She found herself suprisingly interested in the conversation. Usually when she was at a _party_, people would talk about money but Inuyasha actually caught her attention.

"He stole a jacket from a mobster and was shot in the chest 3 times by one of his partners. He actually took the bullets for me because I look just like him and everyone thought it was me that stole the jacket."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Kagome said. "Your life is even more tragic than anything I could ever imagine."

"Not really. I'm happy. I learn to deal with my problems. Plus, Miroku is like my brother and as long as I have him, I'm happy. And I made a new friend on the ship. Kouga. He's really nice too, ya' know?"

Kagome nodded and smiled. _Wow... even though he's poor, he's happy. He must really have it good with his friends. He's probably happier than me, not that it's a suprise._

"Well, Kagome, we talked about the whether and my past life but if you came to get me, that's obviously not what you _really _wanted to talk about, now is it?" he said as if he did something wrong. Kagome looked at him.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my life last night. I had no idea what I was doing. I guess I was stressing because your less fortunate than I am but you seem to have more than I do." she said. Inuyasha raised a brow in confusion. "You're happier than I am and I know that." she said. Inuyasha nodded.

"What exactly caused you to be so stressful?" he asked.

"My life. All of the stupid things that I do in my life cause my stress. I used to be very rich but my father left me and my mother and "a card with a bad name" as my mother calls it. That name is the only reason why we can pose as rich people. I never really understood what that meant but I do know that my mother and I are broke. That's why I _have_ to marry Naraku."

"For his money?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded.

"I don't even love him! I barely even know the guy and he's already asking me for ideas for our bloody honeymoon and it scares me! I don't wanna have sex with him -- God knows what kind of diseases he has."

Inuyasha chuckled. "You don't have to have sex with him. I chose not to have sex with this chick that I met in Nagasaki and we were dating for a couple weeks."

"You're a virgin?" Kagome asked.

"Nope." he smiled. Kagome rolled her eyes and sat on a nearby chair. Inuyasha sat beside her on the floor. Kagome suddenly saw a brown leather folder that he kept tucked under his arm. Inuyasha caught onto her stare and smiled.

"What is that that you're carrying?" Kagome continued staring at him. Inuyasha held it up for her to take it. She sat up and her eyes widened as she saw the drawings inside.

The first picture was of a woman breast feeding her baby. She smiled and flipped to the next page, so into the drawings that she forgot all about Inuyasha. He smiled at her, noting that she looked ove each drawing with a look of interest on her face. That smile changed into a look of shock when she saw a picture of a naked woman with a cigar in her mouth. Kagome turned to Inuyasha who was blushing.

"These were drawn from life, right?" she asked quietly and pulled the folder away as a man walked by. Inuyasha nodded.

"Well, one of the good things about Nagasaki is the women there. Of course, only a fool refuses a woman who offers herself." he said. Kagome shook her head in confusion and flipped to the next page.

"You must've fallen for this woman." she said, flipping through the next few pages. "You drew her a lot."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in embarrassment. "Oh, God no... Kikyo was a whore with a fake leg."

He laughed when he saw the look Kagome gave him then he flipped through his pages and showed it to her. Kagome stared at the drawing with her eyes wide. She laughed nervously and smiled a forced smile. Inuyasha cracked up.

"Okay..." she said.

Inuyasha flipped the pages again. "This woman here, I met her in a bar. She would always wear all of the jewelry that she possesed and would wait for her lover to return to her. Her life is more tragic than mine."

Kagome stared at the drawing in amusement then smiled. "You have talent... I wish I could do something useful with my life. You draw and I... get forced into marrage. When you see people that fascinate you, you draw them."

Inuyasha nodded quietly. "You fascinate me."

Kagome smiled. "And how, exactly?"

He stared at her for a moment. "You didn't jump." he said seriously. Kagome lost her smile.

-x-

Naraku and Karori sat in his private tea room, discussing plans for the upcoming wedding. Karori didn't exactly get a chance to meet the man that saved her daughter's life but Naraku told her all about it. He also told her that Inuyasha was invited to join them at dinner. Karori made no comment, seeing as Inuyasha did deserve a reward for saving Kagome's life.

Still, underneathe the urge to make Kagome happy, Naraku didn't trust Inuyasha, nor did he even believe his tale. He pretended to like him in case Inuyasha ever got on Karori's good side. If not, he could treat him the way he usually treated lower-class passengers.

Unfair.

"Karori, why don't I take you to meet Mr. Takahashi before dinner tonight?" Naraku offered. Karori took a sip of her tea and nodded.

"I suppose it would be appropriate." she said quietly. "Kagura would like to acompany us though."

Naraku nodded and escorted her to the docks where Kagome told him she'd be...

-x-

"...and I started doing portraits on the streets for ten cents each. It wasn't much of a good pay but I was able to by myself a meal that night instead of stealing one." Inuyasha said. Ever since he showed Kagome his drawings, she became more interested in his life and asked him to tell her more about him.

Kagome smiled and nodded. "I wish I was like you, Inuyasha. Even though you're poor there's so much about you that the world needs to know. You fascinate me. You live my dreams. Horse backriding,

Inuyasha nodded. "If you want to be more like me, I can show you how."

"Really?"

"Yeah, for starters, I can show you how to ride like a cowboy. But I'll warn you right now, in my kind of world there's no precious caviar. Only fish, clams and shrimp. Simple seafood."

"I actually hate caviar." Kagome said making a face. "Fish eggs are totally gross."

Inuyasha chuckled. "So do you wanna go horseback riding or do you wanna go all fantasy and go unicornback riding instead."

Kagome laughed. "I'll go with the horses."

"What's wrong with unicorns?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know how to ride like a cowboy so incase I fall, I don't wanna get stabbed by the horns." she joked. Inuyasha laughed. "Only men can handle that kind of pain."

"I can teach you to be like a man so you can go through that pain. I've never rode a unicorn and I always wanted to try."

Kagome laughed. "You might as well teach me how to be a man then."

"Alright." Inuyasha stated. Kagome was confused.

"What?"

"I can teach you how to be a man. Come on." He grabbed her hand and led her to another spot on the ship. Kagome smiled and wondered what he was going to do. He finally stopped and let go of her hand.

"Watch closely." he said. Kagome watched him as he coughed up something then realized that he spit over that edge.

"Ew! That's totally gross!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha smile, pushing his dragon tales over his shoulders. (dragon tales are those loose pieces of hair that Inuyasha has in front of where his human ears would be)

"You try." he said trying his hardest not to laugh. Kagome gave him a look and looked over the edge. She took up a small amount of saliva and spit it over the edge. Inuyasha gave her a bored look.

"Oh come on. It's really not that hard. Look, you gotta really hawk it up. Arch you neck if you have to and--" he spit over the edge again. Kagome watched it hit the water and _hawked_ up again to spit.

"That was better but you have to work on it, ya know? You really gotta gotta hawk to get all of that crap out of your throat and use your tongue to put it all together." he said then _hawked_ up to spit again but Kagome tapped his arm and he stopped to look at her. He saw her looking in the other direction and turned around to see Naraku and another woman he never saw before.

"Mom." Kagome greeted with a fake smile. Inuyasha instantly knew it was fake and swallowed hard.

"Kagome." her mother greeted quietly. She looked at Inuyasha. He bowed his head to show respect and she nodded.

"Inuyasha, this is my mother, Karori. Mom, this is Inuyasha, the man who saved my life last night." she put in, hoping her mother would appreciate him a bit more. Kagura looked at Inuyasha's chin and saw a small bit of saliva still on it. She softly cleared her throat and pointed to his chin. He quickly swiped it away, hoping Karori didn't see it.

Suddenly a distant horn blew and Inuyasha looked at Kagome, not knowing what was going on.

"Inuyasha, I'm gonna go get ready for dinner, okay? See you there." Kagome said. Karori took her hand and led her away. Naraku followed.

Kagura stood staring at Inuyasha as he watched Kagome walk away. She cleared her throat to get his attention and he looked at her.

"Yes, miss?"

"What exactly are you planning to wear to dinner?" she asked, eyeing his dingy clothing. He look down at himself and pointed to what he currently had on. Kagura shook her head in dissapointment.

"No way. You need work. Let's go." she said and led him off to get him an appropriate first-class outfit.

_**Hope you enjoyed the chappy. I'm caught in a little situation here... My sister and brother moved back in so I'm not able to go on the computer as much as usual plus, now that I'm working on more than one story it's hard to stay on track so updates will be a little later than usual and I'm very sorry for it. Another thing, I need you guy's opinion on whether Inuyasha should die in this story or not but I'm honestly not sure. When I decide, I won't blow the suprise until I post that chapter... Thank you!**_

_**-Lexy4KagInu**_


	3. Dinner with Inuyasha

**Titanic**

**Chapter three -- Dinner with Inuyasha**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or Titanic. If I did, I would freak out and cry of happiness. But you don't see me doing that.

**Summary: **_Same as the movie, only it's not an old woman telling the story, it's actually happening and the plot is twisted up a bit. Travel back to 1912 with Inuyasha and Kagome for my personal Japanese version of a romantic classic_

-x-

Kagome and Sango were in Kagome's room, assisting Kagome with her dress for dinner. At first Kagome wanted to wear one of her old dresses that her mother had given her but found a stain on the back. Sango pulled out one of Kagome's favorite dresses and held it up to her front. Before putting on a dress, her girdle needed to be tightened, seeing as the dress was very thin and delicate.

Sango consentrated on the strings on Kagome's girdle, tying it in double knots so it wouldn't come loose but loose enough for it to not leave marks on Kagome's flesh or choke her. When she was done, Sango grabbed Kagome's dress and helped her to fir it on her body but when she put it on, it didn't look right and Kagome sighed.

"Sango... should I wear it _without_ the girdle?" Kagome asked desperately as she tried to adjust the dress. Too much of the girdle was exposed and it made Kagome look retarded, not something Sango ever saw before or _wanted_ to see. Sango always thought that Kagome was the most beautiful woman who ever lived and she never saw her look bad.

"Yeah..." Sango said as she helped Kagome remove the dress and untie the girdle before removing that too. Then she helped Kagome to put the dress back on...

-x-

"It's... a bit too tight..." Inuyasha choked out. He and Kagura were in her and her husband's room adjusting Inuyasha's suit that she got from her 24- year-old son. She may have done the tie a bit too tight and she didn't realize until she saw Inuyasha's face start to turn red.

She grabbed the knot and pulled it towards her as Inuyasha's skin color turned back to normal as he inhaled deeply.

"Damnit! You tryin' to kill me, woman?!" he breathed out as he adjusted the cuffs of his suit. He stood in front of the mirror and examined himself carefully. He was proud of the way he looked because he was trying to impress Kagome and he knew that he would. He wore a well trimmed black suit with a dark tie and shiney black dress shoes. He wore one of his own white botton up shirts, which was tucked into the pants.

His normally frizzy hair was slicked down with jell but the bangs on the left side of his face lay on his forehead and corvered his left eye, giving him a sexier, yet appropriate appearance. He liked the way it looked on him and decided to keep the look, seeing as Kagura allowed him to keep the jell and suit.

To top off his look, Kagura sprayed him with a cologne called _Black Suave_. It also belonged to her son. Kagura now had to dress herself for dinner.

Now he was ready for dinner.

He thought he would get in trouble for trying to enter the first class gates but as soon as he walked through he noticed that no one was there to hit him or yell at him. He walked right in and looked around carefully.

Everyone was dressed like kings and queens, wearing fine jewelry and clothing. Inuyasha cocked his head to the side, watching some of the first class women gather in a small circle to compliment each other's clothing. Miroku was probably right about them being old ladies. The only young first class woman was probably Kagome. But all of the elderly woman dressed like they were hot shit, wearing clothes that left their saggy cleavage and most of the backs exposed. It disgusted Inuyasha.

He shook his head to get the mental images of nude old women out of his mind. He looked around and realized how beautiful the room was that he stood in. The rail was very decrative and held many different fancy designs. There were many paintings of angels on the walls and a large beautiful staircase with a clock at the top. Inuyasha walked around the large room and made his way down the steps.

Every time someone would look at him, his heart would jump, thinking that they'd know he was of first class. He still managed to keep his cool. A butler walked past him and smiled, "Good evening sir." he said and made his way to the first class diningroom. Kagura instructed him to wait for Kagome at the staircase and she would escort him there.

Still looking around the room, Inuyasha didn't notice Kagome's mother and naraku making their way down the stairs, chattering. He noticed them when he heard Kagome's name being mentioned in their conversation but the two walked right past him as if they didn't even recognize him. He continued to listen to the conversation:

"Kagome better be wearing red. She knows I like that color best on her." Karori said.

"Relax, she's probably wearing one of your old dresses that you gave to her. She wears those a lot now that I mention it..." Naraku replied. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

_Oh sure... You love her and you wanna marry her but you think you have control of her choice of clothing. What a dictator..._ his thought trailed off and he forgot about everything when he saw Kagome come down the steps wearing a beautiful black dress that hugged her curves and ended at her shins. She was wearing sandles with heals and straps that twisted up her legs. Her hair was twisted into a chignon. and lastly she had a small purse that matched her dress. Inuyasha nearly drooled.

As for Kagome, she adored Inuyasha in the suit and found his new hairstyle sexy and well tamed. She couldn't keep her eyes off his as she reached the bottom step. Inuyasha approached slowly and cautiously, not caring if Naraku and Karori were watching. Without saying a word, Inuyasha took Kagome's hand in his own and kissed her knuckled softly, leaving behind a small wet mark which they both ignored.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been wanting to do that to someone?" he asked and Kagome giggled cutely. Inuyasha stood back slightly and held out his arm. Kagome looked at it before looping her arm with his and they began to walk towards the dinning room until a hand grabbed Kagome's shoulder.

"Darling," Naraku's voice sounded from behind her, causing her to jump. Kagome turned around smiling weakly.

"Naraku, of course you remember Inuyasha." she ushered towards him. Naraku took one glance and his eyes widened slightly seeing Inuyasha dressed up like a gentlemen.

"Mr. Takahashi... It's amazing how a simple change of clothing can make a lower-classmen look like a gentlemen." Naraku spat out. Kagome and Inuyasha's grins dissapeared, seeing Naraku make a bad comment. Or was it...

About 10 minutes later, after introducing Inuyasha to some of the most important upperclass pasengers, it was finally time to sit down ad eat dinner. Inuyasha sat with Kagura on his right and Kagome on his left. Next to Kagome was Naraku, Karori, and a few of Naraku's fellow business men, Tokejin, Sanyosho and the ships desinger, Totosai then back to Inuyasha again. They all sat at a round table.

Inuyasha looked down and frowned at what he saw in front of him. The apitizer was caviar, which he and Kagome hated and he was confused with all of the silverware in front of him. He leaned in towards Kagura.

"What the hell is all this crap for? I can't eat with just a fork and a knife or a pair of chopsticks?" he asked desparately. Kagura looked at the silverware and sighed.

"Each one is for a different part of the meal." she whispered back. Inuyasha frowned again and poked the gooey shit on his plate with his _first _fork. Kagome looked over at him and giggled, getting Naraku's attention in the process.

Kagome decided to be a brat and piss Naraku off on purpose and talk to Inuyasha through the whole dinner. Eventually, Inuyasha caught onto her plan after seeing a devilish smirk on her lips. He guessed that she would want him to go along with the plan and he happily did.

Naraku became very frustrated and out of no where, he planted a kiss on Kagome's lips. Her eyes widened as she pulled away and wiped her mouth on Inuyasha napkin without realizing it.

Inuyasha noticed though. He just decided not to say anything.

"Not during dinner, Naraku!" she whispered dangerously. _More like never..._ She turned back to Inuyasha with a dark blush on her face. Inuyasha stared at her with a shocked expression. On the inside he wanted to grab Naraku by his dick, rip it off and ram it up his ass in the most painful way he could.

Kagome tried her best not to spit and smiled weakly at Inuyasha. "Sorry about that." she whispered so only he can hear.

"I think Naraku is the one who should be sorry," Inuyasha whispered back. "Are you okay?"

"Disgusted. I think I'm gonna puke." she wiped her mouth again and looked at Naraku who was smirking like a maniac. He didn't even see the shocked glared that Karori gave him but he wanted to make Inuyasha jealous. He wasn't stupid, he knew that Inuyasha liked Kagome, after all, Naraku was a guy too.

Kagome cringed at the look he gave her and turned back to look at Inuyasha. "I'm sorry," she whispered again.

"It's not your fault," he whispered back, "stop apologizing to me already."

Naraku cleared his throat. "Excuse me, Karori. Kagome and I are going to dance."

"Have fun." Kagome muttered drly. Naraku and everyone else heard and looked at her. Kagome ignored all of the glares and took a bite if her caviar, which her mother usually forced her to eat.

"Excuse me?" Naraku questioned, his anger rising.

"Have fun dancing." Kagome said as she glared at him with a forced smile. "I'm going to stay here and eat my dinner then I'll sit for an hour and let my food digest."

Naraku frowned and looked at Kagome's plate to see that she had almost nothing on it. Just a piece of ham, caviar and a shrimp puff. He scoweled and leaned forward towards her ear.

"Kagome, you better share a dance with me or I'll--"

Kagome yawned loudly, much to her mother's disappointment and Inuyasha's pleasure. Naraku furrowed his eyebrows and harshly grabbed Kagome's elbow. Kagome protested.

"Ow, let me go, you bastard!" she yelled, attracting much attention. She kept struggling and yanking her arm out of his reach but he wouldn't let go. "Ow, stop it! You're hurting me!"

"Naraku!" Kagura yelled as she pushed him away. Naraku rubbed his eyes and looked at Karori who had a look of shock on her face.

"I apologize, Karori," he said, faking a drunk accent, "perhaps I had too much wine tonight. I need to go to bed." he said and walked off. Kagome stared at the red bruise on her arm and rubbed it tenderly.

"Ow..." she moaned painfully. Inuyasha looked at he arm.

"Are you gonna be okay?" he asked desperately. Kagome turned to him with a weak smile. "Yeah." she moved in to whisper to him. "Do you think I should leave too?"

"As long as you don't try to kill yourself again." he whispered back. Kagome frowned, realizing tht he was serious. "Do you want me to take you to a _real_ party?" he asked in a low, sneaky voice.

"You mean with good music and dancing?" Kagome asked, her eyes ligthing up with hope. Inuyasha nodded and smiled. He glanced at Karori as she took a sip of her wine and he looked back at Kagome. "Inuyasha, you can't just take me, we gotta sneak out of here but make it seem like nothing is going on."

"Then stop whispering and follow my lead." he said and leaned over to Kagura and whispered something in her ear. Kagome sat straight up adn went back to eating her food, wanting to see how Inuyasha was gonna sneak her out.

She snuck a glance in his direction and saw him writing something on a piece of paper that he got from Kagura. Once he was done, he slipped then pen back in Kagura's purse while she was talking to Karori to distract her and slipped the paper under Kagome's tray. For about 15 minutes, Inuyasha pretended that everything was normal by telling Kagura and Karori about his life as a lower-class men and about his artistic talent, which Kagome actually brought up.

Inuyasha paused to take a sip of his brandy before continuing with his conversation but decided to close it up instead. "Well, it's getting late. I had a wonderful evening but it's time for me to go to bed." he yawned.

He turned to face Kagome with the sweetest smile he can do and lightly kissed her knucles again. "It's been a peasure, Kagome." he shook her hand while slipping the paper under her fingers. "See ya." he whispered and winked at her before walking away.

Kagome frowned and looked down at the paper, slowly unfolding it and read it. _Meet me at the stairs._

Kagome gulped and turned to her mother. "Mama..." she called quietly, trying to make her and Inuyasha's plan as realistic as possible. "May I be excused? I'm so tired from walking around all day..."

Karori smiled softly and nodded.

Kagome stood and pushed in her chair before walking out of the first class dinning area and into the hallway. She looked around and didn't see Inuyasha so she walked to the bottom of the staircase. She looked up and saw him standing at the top. She gulped and slowly walked up to him.

Once she got up, he turned around and smiled to her.

"Ready for the _real_ party?"

**Sorry for the sorta' late update. It would've been up during the day but I was at my sister's house so I'm on the computer late tonight. Hope you enjoy the chapter and please review. :)**

**_-Lexy4KagInu_**


	4. Third Class Party

**Titanic**

**Chapter Four -- Third Class Party**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or Titanic. If I did, I would freak out and cry of happiness. But you don't see me doing that.

**Summary: **_Same as the movie, only it's not an old woman telling the story, it's actually happening and the plot is twisted up a bit. Travel back to 1912 with Inuyasha and Kagome for my personal Japanese version of a romantic classic_

-x-

Inuyasha led Kagome to the third class entrance where everyone crowded around a Russian music band and danced happily and joyfully. Kagome smiled at how much fun it looked and wanted to get into it all right away. As she looked around, she saw people dancing and drinking and men arm wrestling, something she always wanted to try.

Inuyasha smiled at her reaction and led her to a clear table with 3 seats. "You okay with this? I mean the beer?" he asked loudly since it was hard to hear over the music.

"Yeah." Kagome replied. Without saying anything, Inuyasha grabbed 2 beers off and old woman and gave one to Kagome. She looked at it then back at Inuyasha who already started chugging his. She stared at the dark bubbles in the glass before taking a quick sip and setting it back down.

It tasted sour but in a good way. Still, she didn't want to get too drunk or have someone smell it on her breath. She looked back up and saw Inuyasha dancing with a little girl to the Russian folk music.

Kagome sat quietly in her seat for a moment before she found herself clapping to the beat of the song happily. For once in her life, she was having fun... thanks to Inuyasha. She watched the drunk men dance and found it amusing because they couldn't even walk straight.

She soon found her feet thumping on the ground to the beat of the song. She wanted to get up and dance but Inuyasha was already busy with the other little girl. Plus, she didn't know how to dance to this kind of music. She was used to waltzing and such.

Other than the fact that she couldn't dance, she was having fun. Inuyasha was being really nice to her and allowing her to have fun. Hell, he even offered her a beer. She had beer before but she got into trouble for it. Here, everyone but the children were drinking and having a good time. She lifted the bottom of her dress so she could take her shoes off. She felt like she'd taken a leash off as she let her feet air out after being trapped in tight dress shoes for 45 minutes.

She looked at Inuyasha and noticed that he took his tie off and his hair was frizzy but she didn't mind. Her hair looked slightly messy as well. She appreciated that fact that Inuyasha dolled himself off just to impress her mother, which he did quite easily.

The badn began to play another fun song and Inuyasha let the little girl's hands go. He was saying something to her but Kagome couldn't make out the words over the loud music. She froze when Inuyasha pointed to her and smiled then the little girl smiled and walked away.

Her heart beat instantly quickened when Inuyasha came over to her and held out his hand, "Come on." he said loudly.

Kagome stared at his hand for a moment, "For what?" she called back. Inuyasha said nothing more and grabbed her hand, forcing her to stand up with a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing?" Kagome demanded.

"You wanna dance or not?" he asked slyly. Kagome stared at him for a moment before smiling.

"Love to but I don't know the steps." she tried. She wanted to dance but she felt shy for some reason...

"I don't either. Just go with the beat. Okay?" he insisted. Kagome couldn't resist his smiled and nodded. She less shy after knowing that he wasn't a good dancer either.

The two began twirling around the room to the beat oof the music. Kagome's eyes went wide when Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her closer to him but didn't say anything. Inuyasha saw her reaction and smiled to himself.

He changed up the position by hooking his left arm with her right and the two began to swing in circles. Kagome let out a small giggle but Inuyasha heard her and grabbed her hands to twirl her in a wide circle. Kagome closed her eyes to keep herself from getting dizzy but found herself in a state of enjoyment that she never felt before. And it was brought by this man that she only knew for 2 days.

After they dance to 2 more songs, Kagome asked for a break. Inuyasha sat her down and went to get more beers for the two. He honestly didn't expect her to drink a _second_ beer but this was Kagome. She always did something unexpected.

At the table next to them were a couple men arm wrestling and Inuyasha decided that he want in on a few matches. Kagome watched Inuyasha as he talked to the men and was soon sitting in a chair for his first match. Now Kagome was even more interested and watched the match from where she sat.

She could clearly see Inuyasha's muscular arm slowly pushing down the other man's arm. The man grunted and pushed as hard as he could until Inuyasha slammed his hand on the table with ease.

"Who's next?" he said slyly and wiped his sweaty hand off his shirt.

A bigger more muscular looking man appeared and sat in front of him. He grunted without saying anything as he positioned his arm on the table. Inuyasha grabbed his hand and his eyes widened by a fraction. Compared to this man's hnds, Inuyasha's were tiny. Kagome was stunned as well.

The men began pushing against each other. At first Inuyasha thought he had this match until his hand started getting pushed back the other way. His hand was about to hit the table when he pushed as hard as he could and slammed the bigger dude. The man's eyes widened as he stood up and threw his beer across the room in irritation. Inuyasha laughed and the man scowled at him.

Inuyasha stood up and thanked the men for the fun before returning his attention to Kagome. "Having fun?" he asked.

"The was interesting. I thought that guy was gonna break your arm!" she exclaimed. "You must be really strong."

"Well I supose I am rather strong," he said and kissed his muscle. Kagome giggled.

"Well it's pretty damn hot in here... You wanna go outside and air out a bit?" he asked, taking a sip of a random beer he picked up from a table.

"I guess." she said shyly.

Inuyasha set his drink down and escorted Kagome to the deck where it was nice and cool. Not cold, but with a soothing chilly breeze that they enjoyed. Inuyasha leaned against the wall to avoid her eyes. He felt shy all of a sudden now that they were all alone. Kagome also because shy. They didn't say anything to each other for a while and Kagome because irritated from the silence.

"So..." she began and Inuyasha stared at her waiting for her to say something. "Well... it's nice out tonight." she said trying to hide the blush she felt.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. Warm but breezy." he leaned over the wall to get a better view of the water and smiled. Kagome walked over to him to see what caught his attention when she saw a huge bult of light move acorss the sky.

"A shooting star!" she exclaimed excitedly. Inuyasha's head shot up when he heard her squeal and looked up at the sky. All he could see was the tip of the tail before it disappeared into darkness.

"Are you making a wish?" he asked as he watched her close her eyes. She nodded and he smiled. "My grandfather says that they're actually souls moving to go to heaven."

Kagome smiled and opened her eyes. "I like that."

"So..." he began and Kagome politely stared at him with a small smile. He took a silent deep breath. Why was it so hard to talk to her when they were alone? "Uh... What did you wish for?" he suddenly asked.

"I can't tell you." she said simply.

"Why not?"

"Two reasons. One, because if I tell you my with won't come true. Two, because I wished for something that I can't even have, even if I wished for it." she said. Inuyasha looked upset to hear her say that.

"Why would you wish for something you can't have?" he asked.

"Because I really want it." she said quietly. Inuyasha didn't understand but his breath hitched in his throat when he caught her glance at his lips then look away. He stared at her puffy lips, wanting to brush his own against them and nibble on them. He wanted her, how could he deny that? But there was something in the way of that. He couldn't figure out what it was but he knew that he couldn't have her until something was pushed out of the way.

Kagome suddenly turned to him. "Goodnight." she said softly.

"You're leaving already?"

"Yeah. My mom is coming to bed soon and Sango will worry if I'm out to late." she said solumly. She looked at her feet for a moment and looked back up at him. "I'll see you around."

She started to walk away but Inuyasha grabbed her arm and she gasped. "Let me walk you to the gate." he said seriously. Kagome stared at him for a moment before nodding.

The two walked side-by-side for a few silent moments. Inuyasha kept glancing at Kagome's lips and the rest of her body. He shyly shoved his hands in his pockets and continued walked.

"Umm... Kagome? I think you forgot your shoes."

"What? Oh, no, I got them." she lifted her dress to show her shoes on her feet and Inuyasha silently _ooo_'d. "Thanks for your concern, though. I appreciate it."

Inuyasha smiled at her. "No problem. So what's up with Naraku? He was acting like a total jerk at the dinner party."

"I know. He wasn't even really drunk. He had two freaking glasses of wine, like what the hell? I think he's just jealous because he knows that you treat me better than he does." she smiled.

"How exactly do I treat you better?" he asked smiling back at her.

"You let me have fun." she said simply. "My family's idea of _fun_ is sitting around the dinner table talking about business and brandi and smoking cigars. It's so annoying! And the cigars smell horrible."

"I know what you mean. That's why I gave up smoking."

"You used to smoke?" she asked suprised.

"Yeah. I started doing it from stress after my brother died but I eventually quit after I met Miroku because he kept my stress away and the cigars burned my lungs like marsh mellows over a camp fire."

Kagome laughed. "Well at least you got something you didn't like off your shoulders."

"Well it wasn't easy to quit, going throught withdrawl and everything. But i forced myself trough it. I haven't smoked ever since. Last time I smoked I was... 14?"

"I bet you're happier that you quit. You know, people smoke to relieve stress but smoking makes you stress even more after your high." Kagome explained.

"I know." he said quietly. "All the more reason people shouldn't do it."

Kagome because quiet and stopped. Inuyasha looked at her. "What's the matter?" he asked. Kagome said nothing and pointed to something. Inuyasha followed her finger and sighed. There was a sing that said **First Class Entrance**.

"Well... I guess this is goodbye." he said.

"Yeah... Well... Goodbye." she walked up to him and gave him a hug before heading for the door. As she stepped in, she turned around and looked at him once more and he waved to her. She then shut the door. Inuyasha sighed and shoved his hands back in his pockets and walked away.

-x-

Kagome stepped into her room quietly, tyring nott to wake her mother who slept in the room right next to hers. She was grateful that she didn't have to share a room with Naraku though. She started to strip from her dress and got into a night gown. She sat in front of her mirrir and began to lightly brush her hair, thinking about Inuyasha.

_He's so much nicer than Naraku. More free and fun too._ she thought to herself as she set the brush down and stared at herself in the mirror. She was pretty sure she heard someone's door open but ignored it and wlked over to her bed. She flicked off her lamp and pondered about Inuyasha in the door.

Suddenly she heard something move around in her room. There was someone in there, very close to her and they were getting closer. Kagome shut her eyes and hid under the covers in hopes of safety. The moving stopped and Kagome listened for anything else. She heard nothing.

_Probably just my imagination. Or I'm hallucinating cause I'm drunk?_ she thought... or hoped.

Suddenly something plopped on her bed and a soft voice spoke.

"Where have you been, Kagome?"

* * *

**I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter than the others but I have a reason for it and you'll find out when you read the next chapter. :)**

**_-Lexy4KagInu_**


	5. This Is Goodbye

**Titanic**

**Chapter Five -- This is Goodbye**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or Titanic. If I did, I would freak out and cry of happiness. But you don't see me doing that.

**Summary: **_Same as the movie, only it's not an old woman telling the story, it's actually happening and the plot is twisted up a bit. Travel back to 1912 with Inuyasha and Kagome for my personal Japanese version of a romantic classic_

-x-

"Where have you been, Kagome?"

Kagome sat up as quick as she could in alarm. She reached over to her right, blindly reached around for the switch to her lamp. When she felt the string, she shakily tugged at and light quickly filled the room. She saw her angry mother sitting at the foot of her bed.

Kagome sat up with a red face. "Mom! You scared me to death!" she yelled as she put a hand on her chest. Her mother gave her a cold look and scowled, ignoring Kagome's shrieking.

"Enough, Kagome." she said sternly. Kagome looked confused.

"Huh?" she asked dumbly.

"Of that boy, I mean. I forbid you to speak to him. He's caused you nothing but trouble." Karori stated somewhat seriously. Kagome usually never took her mother seriously but now she was getting angry.

"Nothing but trouble?! Are you crazy? Inuyasha saved my life and you forbid my to speak to him? How did he cause me nothing but trouble, Mom? If it weren't for him, I'd be dead by now, frozen solid floating in the water. Or I would've drowned."

"He saved your life did he? He also tried to hurt you tonight."

"What?!" Kagome screamed, not caring if she woke somebody up.

"Hakudoshi followed you around tonight. After me and Naraku didn't find you in your room by nine, Hakudoshi told us that Inuyasha took you off to third class and you were drinking beer."

"You sent Hakudoshi to follow me? Oh, my gosh, you never trusted me." Kagome huffed and crossed her arms.

"No, Kagome. I did trust you. I just didn't want you running off by yourself because you could get hurt or killed. Everyone knows you're rich so you can get robbed too." Karori stated.

"So all you care about is me getting robbed?!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Kagome, I care about you and I did trust you. I can't trust you now because you lied to me. you told me that you were going to bed and then you sneak off to a party with that boy and you were drinking. I can smell it on your breath." Karori complained. She frowned deeply and stood up. "Tomorrow, you're going to join me and the girls at tea so we can discuss the wedding. You're going to marry Naraku whether you like it or not."

"No I'm not." Kagome murmured.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Thought so. You're wearing one of my dresses tomorrow. The dress you wore to dinner was unappropriate. I expect you to wear a matching hat too." Karori stated.

"But those hats are heavy on my head." Kagome complained.

"Kagome Higurashi! You are a woman and you need to dress like one! You will wear whatever the hell I tell you to and that is final! End of discussion!"

"Well If I marry Naraku there's not gonna be a honeymoon because he's not gonna touch me!" Kagome screamed back. "Watch, I won't even talk to him. And at the wedding watch me say 'I don't' instead of 'I do!'"

"Kagome, don't try my patience. It isn't good for you." Karori spat out and left to her room. Kagome sighed.

"Nothing is good for me execpt Inuyasha. He's the spunk that I've been looking for in my life. He's nice to me and he's fun to be around. Of course you wouldn't understand what makes me happy because all you care about is money." Kagome said and flicked off her lamp. Growling, she buried herself in her covers and cried herself to sleep.

-x-

The next morning Kagome woke up to a banging sound in the hallway. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up in her bed and yawned. She looked around her room and saw a dress on the foot of her bed. It was one of her mother's ugly puffy dresses with a matching hat. It was a reddish brownish colored dress with tan strips going down it vertically. The het had a similar design.

Kagome groaned when she noticed a note on top of it. She rolled her eyes and picked it up to read it:

_Kagome, this is the dress that I expect you to wear today. Put it on and meet me, Naraku and the girls in the dinning room and 2 'o clock._

_-Mom._

Kagome put the note down and picked up the dress. Making a discusted face to herself, she put the dress down and made her way to her closet to put on a _beautiful_ dress...

_Glub glub, fogo fish!_

After Kagome put on one of her sundresses, she decided to go for a walk to 3rd class where she would tell Inuyasha that she wasn't allowed to see him anymore. She didn't want to hurt him but she knew if she contacted him again, her mother and Naraku would hurt _her_.

She started to leave to 3rd class with her mind running wild. She can swear she felt sparks between her and Inuyasha but maybe she was just imagining it. Sure she'd much rather marry Inuyasha than Naraku but she'd rather marry _anyone_ other than Naraku...

She walked on the dock towards the 3rd class section with her heart racing. She was scared to face Inuyasha for the last time. She was scared to tell him she couldn't see him anymore. She was scared to break his heart. But most impotantly, she was scared that she'd never see him again. She felt a loving connection between them and of course, her mother and Naraku had to be the assholes and tear it apart.

Kagome could swear she felt her heart jump into her throat when she reached the first class entrance. She made her way down the stairs and saw Inuyasha drawing something. She approached him cautiously and smiled weakly. Inuyasha saw her and knew instantly knew that something was wrong.

She looked down at his paper and saw that he was drawing a couple on the other side of the room. She cleared her throat, "I need t-to talk to you." she said quietly so no one would hear.

Inuyasha nodded and stood up and the two strolled to a private spot.

_Push me... and then just touch me... til' I can get my... __SATISFACTION._

Now standing at the front of the ship, Kagome took Inuyasha's hands and he stared worriedly at her. "What's wrong? You look like you seen a ghost or something."

"I need to speak to you. Seriously." she whispered withough realizing it. "My mother and Naraku don't trust you and--" he choked as tears started to form in her eyes, "They said we shouldn't see each other anymore. I can't speak to you anymore."

"What?! Why?" Inuyasha demanded, gripping her hands tight.

"I like you, I really do but knowing how Naraku is, he'll physically harm me and my mom won't believe me if I tell her. I'm sorry." she began sobbing.

"Kagome, look at me. What the fuck did I do to make them not trust me? I saved your fucking life and they don't trust me?!" he yelled.

"Inuyasha, you can't be mad at me! I want to keep seeing you but if I do Naraku will kill me. He sent his butler after me to watch me and he saw us drinking at the party and told my mother. I'm suprised I didn't wake up to Naraku slapping me in the face or pouring boiling water on me. And it sucks because I have to discuss wedding plans with him and my mother today in an hour. When I marry him he's gonna rape me. I know he is. He's just that much of a jerk, I swear..." she complained.

Inuyasha stared at her not able to say anything. His heart shattered to pieces at what he heard. He wanted to punch Naraku and his stupid butler in the face but he cared enough for Kagome to not get into her business. Kagome continued to cry and he pulled her into a hug. _I didn't even get to draw her,_ he frowned. He usually always drew the people that fascinated him but the most fascinating person was restricted to see him unless she wanted her ass kicked by her _loving _fiance.

Kagome cried into his chest and all he could do was sit back and watch her suffer. He pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "Well I don't want you to get hurt so... I guess this is goodbye."

"I'll never forget you. You'll always be in my thoughts." she said softly. She hugged him once more and ran off. Inuyasha looked down, fighting to keep the tears out of his eyes.

"I'll never forget you either." he whispered and walked back to 3rd class.

-x-

At 1:45, Kagome made her way to her bedroom to put on the ugly dress that her mother assinged her to wear to tea that atfernoon. She only put on the _pretty_ dress because she was going to see Inuyasha. Tieing her hair in a neat plain bun, she plae her hat on her head and made her way to the dinning room.

When she got there, she saw her mother, Naraku, Kagura and some other old woman that she saw at dinner the previous night. Kagome hesitantly sat down glaring at Naraku. Her mother smiled seeing that Kagome had put on the hideous dress.

Within' minutes, they were discussing business with the marrage. The location, the design of the invitations. What color Kagome's wedding dress would be, the style trim of Naraku's suit. It disgusted Kagome to no end that she had to marry this jerk. At this very moment she wondered what Inuyasha was doing, where he was, what he was thinking about the situation.

"Kagome, darling, where would you like to honeymoon." Naraku asked with fake concern.

"It really doesn't matter to me. Why don't you pick?" Kagome stated as casually as possible. Though she found herself slowly growing more impatient. She was thinking about Inuyasha and didn't exactly want to be interrupted. When her mother and naraku began discussing again Kagome found it to be the right time to daydream.

She was so lost in her thoughts about Inuyasha she didn't realize Naraku snapping his fingers in front of her face. She was staring off into space with no idea what was going on around her. Suddenly Karori clapped her hands in front of Kagome's face, pulling her out of her mind.

"What?" she asked dumbly.

"I said what color do you want your dress to be?" Karori asked in an irritated tone. Kagome smiled mentally, perposly thinking of a color that would piss off her mother.

"Black." she said as casually as she could. Karori's face turned red but she tried to restrain herself from attacking her daughter. Naraku also had a look of shock on his face.

Kagura stared at Kagome. She had a straight face and looked so serious but she could tell that on the inside she wanted to run somewhere and laugh her ass off. Deciding to get the pressure off Kagome, Kagura spoke up, "May I suggest a light shade of white?"

"Oh, yes, that sounds much better." Naraku stated. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"No, I want black." she said boldly. Karori shot Kagome a daring look but Kagome ignored it and took a sip of her tea. The only way to get out of a situation like this was to act rude and bold.

"Kagome, you're excused." Karori said, clearly irritated. Kagome snorted and stood up then walked away. Karori turned back to the others, "I'm so sorry everyone. We'll continue to discuss this tomorrow." she said and stood up, following Naraku out of the dinning room. Kagura and the other woman looked at each other in confusion...

Kagome ran to her bedroom and locked the door, desperate to change out of the ugly dress. The girdle strings made her back itch like crazy and she only now noticed it. She was too busy pondering about Inuyasha to know what was going on around her in the world.

Finally deciding that she made a huge mistake, Kagome pulled on the dress the she had on earlier and went to the 3rd class entrance gate.

* * *

**Err... This chapter is short but I'm trying to fit certain things into certain chapters and it's confusing to add stuff just to make it longer. This is my update. My update for **_**The Tutor**_** won't be up today, but eventually. Give me 2 or 3 days to get it up because I didn't start typing it yet. There will be two more chapters for it then I'll start writing the sequel before I update it.**

**I've been so busy writing plots for my upcoming stories and it's confusing because I have 2 huge notebooks full of ideas. For the two stories that I'm working on now (**_**Titanic, The Tutor**_**), I'm just typing freely. I'm not even writing for them anymore because It's mostly in my head.**

**As for whether Inuyasha should die or not, I've made my decision. I don't want to copy the movie but I did steal a couple scenes for good measure. For those who saw the movie, I'm sorry if you feel like I'm copying it but I'm seriously not trying to. It's hard to make up your own plot to something that actually happened but that's why I'm writing this story. I wanted to challenge myself and make my own version.**

**My updates might start getting posted later because I'm starting school next week and my dad said I'll probably only be allowed on the computer on the weekends... I'll still get things up though so don't worry. Anything you wanna talk to me or ask me about just message me and I'll get back to you when I get it.**

_**-Lexy4KagInu**_


	6. Irresistable

**Titanic**

**Chapter 6 -- Irresistable**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or Titanic. If I did, I would freak out and cry of happiness. But you don't see me doing that.

**Summary: **_Same as the movie, only it's not an old woman telling the story, it's actually happening and the plot is twisted up a bit. Travel back to 1912 with Inuyasha and Kagome for my personal Japanese version of a romantic classic_

-x-

Kagome rushed into the third class hall where the dorms were. She wasn't exactly sure which dorm Inuyasha was in so she knocked on random doors. She'd already been through two different hallways just searching. Finally she knocked on a door that wasn't his but the person knew where to find him.

"Excuse me, is this Inuyasha's room?" she asked desperately.

"Umm no, Miss, but I can tell you where his dorm is." the man said.

"Thank you so much." she panted.

"Just go around that corridor and it should be the 5th room on your right." he said, pointing to a particular hallway. Kagome didn't reply and ran in the direction he pointed to and knocked anxiously on the door.

Miroku answered. "Miss Higurashi! Hello! I didn't expect you to be here."

"Is Inuyasha in there?" she asked, ignoring his greeting.

"Yeah, but he's having a moment. He's really upset and he won't even tell me what's wrong."

"Please, Miroku, I only wish to speak to him for a couple minutes."

He stepped to the side. "Go ahead."

Kagome nodded. "Thank you. And please, call me Kagome." she said when he walked out. He mumbled something but she ignored it and shut the door. She looked over and saw Inuyasha laying on his stomache on the bottom bed with a pillow over his head. His hair was tangled and his skin looked paler than normal.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called. He didn't move and she guessed he couldn't hear her with the pillow over his head. Hesitantly, she grabbed a corner of the pillow and tugged i off his head. He grumbled angerly and turned his head in her direction with his eyes still closed. His eyebrows were furrowed close together and his face was red despite the rest of his pale skin.

"What the fuck, Miroku? Leave me alone!" he yelled and slammed his face back into the bed.

Kagome stood frozen with the pillow, not sure of what to do at this point.

"_Gi' me the plow_." he grumbled.

Kagome raised a brow in confusion. As if reading her thoughts, Inuyasha raised his head but didn't face her. "I said 'Give me the pillow.'"

Kagome kneeled next to the foot of his bed. "I-Inuyasha. I wanna talk to you." she whispered softly. She knew that she caused him to be in the mood he was in and felt guilty about it. She tried her best not to raise her voice.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped wide open and he looked down to see Kagome sitting by his bed, timid, as if she were a child. He righted himself on the bed, combing his fingers through his hair and straightening his shirt as he sat up to look at her.

"Kagome? What a suprise. I thought you weren't allowed to be with me anymore." he spoke softer than she did.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I don't care what my mother thinks now. My friendship with you means a million times more to me then getting married to a rich bastard." she held the pillow close to her chest, is if it were a shield.

He frowned deeply. "You're going to get in trouble if you're seen with me."

"I don't care."

Inuyasha stared hard at her, watching her every movement to see if something was up. The way he stared at her creeped Kagome out. He looked at her like he was going to attack her. Then his expression relaxed.

"What made you change your mind?"

"I don't know." she sighed, "I just realized that my life seemed to get a little easier now that I've met you. I can be myself around you instead of some stuck-up, dressed up snotty bitch who does nothing but drink tea and worry about money." she said in one breath. Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly. He slid off the bed and sat in front of her, taking her hands.

"Look, Kagome. Ever since I met you, I feel complete. I never felt for anyone the way I feel for you and I only just met you." He smiled. "And I don't think I'll ever feel this way about anyone else but you. And I know I won't because you're a female."

Kagome blinked in confusion, "What do you mean by that?"

Inuyasha sighed. "I've only come across a few females, ya know? Like the ones I drew in Nagasaki. But they were just a bunch of prostitutes. But you," he paused to take her hands, "you're so much more than what they were and I only just met you. You mean a real lot to me and it killed me when you I had to say goodbye."

Kaogme blushed. "Sorry about that."

"No hard feelings. You were just trying to protect yourself... and I guess me too."

Kagome nodded. "Naraku would probably shoot us."

"Then maybe we should keep our friendship a secret, huh?" he shrugged casually.

"I don't want to keep it a secret. I'm willing to shout to the whole world that I'm a rich girl who found her true self in a poor man's eyes." She and Inuyasha smiled. "I hope I didn't offend you."

"No hard feelings." he smiled. Kagome leaned foreward and hugged him, burying her face in his shoulder. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her tiny body and lightly squeezed her, putting his face in her hair. his hand rubbed her back in a soothing manner. She moaned lightly into his shoulder and hugged him tighter, kissing his neck. Inuyasha jumped lightly but then relaxed when Kagome nuzzled her nose into his neck. He responded by kissing the top of her head like a child.

Kagome kissed his shoulder this time, then his collar bone through his thin white T-shirt. Inuyasha just took a whiff of her hair.

"So we're not saying our goodbyes after all, huh..." he muttered. Kagome smiled.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"What do you wanna do?" he asked shyly, "Since you don't love your fiance and all..."

"Wanna come for a stroll with me?" she asked, her eyes got big and hopeful and he smiled. She was a tricky wench, not to mention irresistable. He nodded his head in quick agreement.

"Where are we going?" he asked shyly.

"Just for a little stroll." she said, a smirk playing on the corner of her perfect, full lips. He only blinked and followed.

-x-

"Your knuckles are ashy," Kagome commented as she and Inuyasha strolled along the dock by the first class.

"There's no point in putting lotion on your hands if you're just gonna rub more led into paper." he replied. Kagome smiled politely and ran hair fingers through her hair, twisting he soft locks in her fingers.

"So how long have you been drawing?"

Inuyasha hesitated for a moment. "I picked it up when my brother died. I wanted to see parts of the world I never saw. I travled with my pal, Miroku and drew things and people that caught my attention."

Kagome giggled, "Like that lady you drew nude?"

Inuyasha blushed. "She caught my attention, but didn't hold it."

"What holds you attention?" she pressed, giving him puppy eyes.

He hesitated in shock and embarrassment. Was she dazzling him on purpose? "Uhh... Well-"

"Do I hold your attention?" she asked.

"Most certainly." he cleared his throat, hoping to throw off the shyness he felt at the moment. "I never met a rich person willing to befriend a poor person. It's very kind of you."

"Well I'll admit if it weren't for you saving my life, we wouldn't be here. Thank you." she nodded lightly and smiled.

"I've been trying so hard to get close to you. You intrigue me so many different ways."

"Like...?" she pressed innocently but flirtatiously and he lit up a deeper shade of red than before.

"You're rich." he said, Kagome made a face. "I-I don't mean the money. I mean like... You're not old lady rich like all the other high class women. You have respect for everyone except the people who piss you off. It takes a lot of courage for any class woman to stand up to anyone."

Kagome laughed. "You should've heard what I said to them when we were discussing the wedding."

"What did you say?" he asked, amused.

"I said I wanted a black wedding dress for one... My mother hates that color. Probably because me and my father have black hair and she has grayish hair, almost."

They both laughed.

"What are we doing in first class? I'm not allowed to be here." Inuyasha complained.

"You can be if you're with me. I'm giving you permission to be here." Kagome mused. Inuyasha smiled lightly at her childish flirting and followed her throught the gates.

They entered the Grand Staircase, the same place he went to when he had dinner with her and her family. He even recognized the uptight old people showing off there puffy, _too overly dressed for casuality _clothing. Kagome looked casual, at least. A light pink dress with no girdle and short sleeves. She had the upper half of her hair tied in a little pink ribbon to match. Her bangs freely bordered her pretty face, the way he liked it. Comfortable and fashionable-- without be over dressed. But she somehow didn't look out of place. She was beautiful like everyone else... who wasn't old.

Inuyasha gasped when he saw Kagura approaching them with an expressionless look on her face. Kagome looked calm when she was up to them.

"Thank you, Kagura." she said softly.

"No problem. Remember, though, If Naraku, Hakudoshi or Karori finds out about his, I'm not in on it." Kagura said as she handed Kagome a small box.

"I know. I'm just greatful that you're generous enough to do this for free."

"Anything for you, kido. I don't blame you for not wanting to marry Naraku. I wouldn't do it either." she said. Kagome nodded and stood on her tip-toes to kiss Kagura on the cheek.

"Thanks again." she said softly. Kagura nodded uncertainly and walked away.

"What was that all about?" Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ears as she fiddled with the box. He looked down at it.

"I'll show you when we get to my room." she didn't say anything else and grabbed his hand to pull him behind her before he could say anything else.

-x-

Once they reached Kagome's room, she shut the door and ran through the two rooms to see if anyone was already there. Inuyasha stared, watching her every movement trying to see what she was up to. She placed the small box on a big fancy brown dressed and opened it, revealing the big pink spherical jewel. He gasped and walked up to her.

"Holy shit," he murmured. "Is it real?"

"Yup." she said in a bussiness like manner. She carefully pulled it out of the box and put it around her neck. She stared down as she tried to lock it around her neck when she felt two warm hands grab the chains and pull them into the buckle. Inuyasha stepped around her and examined her. The silver chain hung not too far from her neck. The blue heart rested in the small crease of her shoulderblades.

"How do I look?" she asked.

Inuyasha smiled. "Perfect. It looks great on you and with your outfit."

Kagome smiled at the compliment. "Thanks."

Inuyasha stepped forward and took the heart off her chest to examine it again. "Who got this for you? It must've costed a fortune!"

"Who do you think? Naraku certainly has a good taste in jewelry." she snorted.

"He probably just bouth it to get you to _want_ to marry him." he chuckled.

"I like it but his plan didn't work so much." she laughed with him.

"It must take a lot for someone to get such a strong girl like you to love them." he said looking into her eyes now. He let the heart fall free and she met his gaze.

"Not as much as you think." she smiled up at him. Inuyasha chuckled nervously as she stepped closer to him and trapped him between her body and the dresser. He gulped and stared into her expressionless, dark brown eyes.

"Do I fascinate you?" she asked seductively. He couldn't speak, caught deep in her trance. Her eyes twinkled and he gulped. "Then can you do me a favor?" she asked more innocently, but still looked like a seductive godess to him.

"What do you want?" he asked, trying not to fall.

She looked down now, flushing. "I want you to draw me in this necklace."

He let out the breath he just realized he was holding and got his breathing back on track. "Of course." he smiled politly.

"I want you to draw me in this necklace... but nothing else." she whispered, still looking down.

He instantly caught on and he literaly felt his heart stop. She backed away a bit and looked at his shocked form. He looked at her innocent appearance, wanting to love her more than he had in the past. His lips twitched as her face fell into a frown that showed she assumed he didn't want to. But he did.

"Of course." he whispered.

* * *

**I am so very sorry for my extremely late update. It's school's fault! To make it up to you guys, I'm gonna put in the drawing scene that so many of you asked me for. I won't be writing any of my future stories until I'm done with _Titanic._ As you can tell, one story is already too much for me. I'm gonna try to get up one more chapter for Christmas though.**

**This is off topic but everyone who goes on this site must like to read, correct? Try reading the _Twilight _series. Best books ever, I swear to God... Watch the movie too, if you get the chance. If you never heard of it, it's about very special kind of vampire who falls in love with a human teenaged girl. These aren't your average bloodsuckers either. They don't kill humans or die in the sunlight-- they get all sparkly! And they're all extremely, inhumanely sexy! :D I finished the whole series in like 3 weeks because I couldn't stop reading!**

**Anyways, lol, here's my update. Enjoy. I never forget about you guys... :)**

**_-Lexy4KagInu_**


	7. Sketch Book

**Titanic**

**Chapter 7 -- Sketch Book**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or Titanic. If I did, I would freak out and cry of happiness. But you don't see me doing that.

**Summary: **_Same as the movie, only it's not an old woman telling the story, it's actually happening and the plot is twisted up a bit. Travel back to 1912 with Inuyasha and Kagome for my personal Japanese version of a romantic classic_

**Warning:**This chapter features sexual content... sort of. I don't feel like getting too into lemons since 3 girls at my school were recently raped. I apologize and hope you understand. :P

-x-

Inuyasha sharpened his pencil with a small thin blade with Kagome prepared in her bedroom. His heart had been pounding since he got into her room but now it beated against his chest so hard it felt like it would jump out of his chest. He had out a clean sheet of drawing paper on his lap, ready, but not exactly ready to face this nude girl without attacking her.

To steady himself, he continuously tapped his pencil on his leg. He bit his finger nails and he twilttled thumbs when there was no more of his nails to bite before he would start to bleed. He took deep breaths. He felt like She was gonna look at him naked.

He felt naked at this moment.

He also worried if Naraku or someone could come barging in, even though Kagome locked the door.

A couple moments passed and Kagome still hadn't come out. Inuyasha wondered if she was too nervous to go through this and knock on the door to comfort her. He looked around for another moment. Time passed. At least 10 minutes now. Just as he was about to get up to see if she was okay, her bedroom door opened and she appeared in the doorway wearing a thin light blue robe that matched the jewel she wore.

She didn't look scared. She looked gentle, but serious. She smiled at him and slowly made her way into the room. "Are you okay?" she asked, taking in his nervous expression.

"I'm fine." he whspered, looking at the floor at her feet.

"Are you sure? You don't have to do this if it makes you uncomfortable." she leaned forward and cupped his cheek. He gently shook her off.

"No, I'm fine. I can do it. I want to." he said and she blushed but smiled in appreciation.

He got the panick attack again when she began to untie her robe and looked at the floor again. He stared at her feet and his eyes widened when her robe dropped to the floor. He glanced back up, and strained to keep his gaze above her shoulders. She was smiling. She was confident and he wasn't. He felt childish.

"It's okay to look." she said, her smile growing wider. "Shouldn't you appreciate your art?" she posed and his jaw dropped. She was so beautiful and so close. He cleared his throat.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Me standing here nude isn't ready to you?" she giggled. "How should I pose?"

"Lay down on the couch." he tried to sound casual but his voice broke. She turned serious and did what she was told. She lay down on her right side, facing him. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Like this?" she asked, her right arm resting under her chind while her left hand rested on her hips.

He took in her appearance for a moment, the situation becoming easier for him each second. "Put your left arm behind you head." he said. Again, she did what she was told. He smiled encouraginly. "Perfect." he picked up his pencil.

"Your a lefty?" she sounded suprised.

"Yes," he chuckled. They both turned serious again. "Keep your eyes on mine and try not to move. Let out all the giggles now." he chuckled again.

She smiled and looked him dead in the eye. He positioned his pencil and began drawing. He started sketching little circles as her facial features. he began to lightly shade them in before sketching out the details. Continuously, he glanced back and forth between her and his paper, consentrating on his work and her body.

He drew each and every detail perfectly, taking in the passion of the moment and putting it into her eyes. The way she looked at him. It took him more time to do her eyes than anything else.

He began to get neverous when he had to draw he breasts. When he looked at them, he made the glance as brief as possible and looked back at his drawing. Kagome tried her best not to laugh when he did so. She could tell simply by the way he looked at her, what part he was drawing and what he was thinking. In his eyes she saw his hunger, desire and passsion for her. She didn't know if he drew drew her smiling, but she kept doing it.

He was at her slender legs now. About five more minutes and the picture would be done. He rounded out the shape of her knees perfectly, never needing to go back and erase something. The whole picture looked right. The jewel that hand from her neck brought out the light in her eyes. He pulled the picture away to look at it, then back at her, and went back to shade in a few more details.

She yawned and he paused, staring at her with slight irritation. She smiled at him innocently and he smiled back. He put the picture down and cracked his knuckles. "All done."

"Really?" she quealed. She slowly sat up while Inuyasha grabbed his folder to put his stuff away. She pulled her robe back on and knealed in front of him. "May I see it?"

"Sure, sure. Here." he handed it to her and she examined her body in the picture. "It's so pretty. You have so much talent." she smiled at him. She noticed that she wasn't smiling in the picture but her eyes held all the amusement she felt at the moment. She gave it back to him and he put it in his folder.

He watched her as she stood up and went to her room to get dressed again. Before she went in, she turned around and smiled sweetly to him. "Thank you." she whispered and closed the door.

About 5 five minutes later, she came out still wearing the jewel and same dress she had on before but her long hair now flowed freely all the way down her back. Inuyasha smiled as he pushed the couch back to where it was. She walked up to him and grabbed the folder from under his arm to examine her picture again and frowned.

"You didn't sign it." she whispered in dissapointment.

"Oh." he whispered. He took the picture from her and wrote:

_**Kagome Higurashi, April 14, 1912  
Artist: Inuyasha Takahashi .**_

Kagome laughed as he put it back in his folder. He gave her a puzzled look. "What's so funny?"

"You hand writing is like a billion times better than mine. I totally suck compared to you." she giggled. Inuyasha smiled.

"What are we gonna do now?" Inuyasha asked as he set his folder down by the safe.

Kagome looked around for a moment before making eye contact with him again. She took his hands in her and intwined their fingers. "I had something in mind." she whispered as she stood on her toes and closed her eyes. Inuyasha closed his eyes and bent down to meet her.

Then there was the sound of a key turning in the door.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as Kagome harshly pushed him down behind the couch and kneeled beside him. She put her finger up to her lips to keep him quiet and he gulped.

'Who is it?' he mouthed.

'Naraku,' she mouthed back, rolling her eyes.

Then Naraku stepped into the room. There were more footsteps behind him then the door closed.

"Why don't we just throw the bastard overboard?" Hakudoshi's rough voice ripped through the air. Kagome tensed and eyed her bedroom door, which was still open. There was another way out there. If her and Inuyasha could crawl in there without being noticed, they be able to escape.

"Because," Naraku's voice boomed even more menecing then Hakudoshi's, "it can't be that simple. We need to plan an actual murder for that fool. I already have an idea but you're going to be doing the killing. Don't worry, I'll pay you."

"How much?"

"How about I give you this..." he trailed off and Kagome's eyes popped wider, if possible. They heard Naraku walk towards the safe to get the jewel she was wearing. They listened as he turned the knob on the safe.

Kagome eyed a small rusty nail by the couch. She looked at Inuyasha and could already see the understanding in his eyes. He picked up the nail and threw it across the room. Naraku and Hakudoshi acted immediately, searching for the object that made the noise. Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Kagome quickly crawled into her bedroom and out the other exit as quietly as they could.

"That was close," Inuyasha whispered. Kagome had her ear pressed against the door, listening. Inuyasha watched her for a moment before he heard an angry scream.

"**SOMEONE STOLE MY FUCKING JEWEL!**" Naraku yelled at the top of his lungs so loud that Inuyasha and Kagome jumped.

Then they heard the door open and Hakudoshi and Naraku -red faced- eyed the jewel on Kagome's neck before chasing after her.

"Run!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome didn't have time to react before he picked her up bridal style and flew down the corridor with Naraku and Hakudoshi on their heals. He ran into the elevator and quickly flipped the switch as they went downward.

The gate closed right before Naraku caught up. They heard him yell again then they heard foorsteps racing down the hall towards the steps.

"What are we going to do?" Kagome asked.

"Just give him the stupid jewel!" Inuyasha barked. "Or he's gonna kill us!"

"I think they're planning to kill you!" Kagome snapped. "It was obviously you they were talking about. What other male on this ship is Naraku completely jealous of because they hold my attention instead of him?"

"Stupid, jealous mother fucker." Inuyasha muttered as the elevator doors opened. He picked Kagome up again without another word and ran to some random room and locked the door.

"Now what?" Kagome asked, looking around the room. It was a small, white room with a desk, chair and a couch but no decorations.

"We should stay in here until we're possitive we lost them." Inuyasha said, setting her carefully on the desk. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just scared." she panted.

"What of?"

"Naraku wants to assassinate you. I've never seen jealousy go this far." she said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"You actually think I'm gonna let him kill me or hurt you?" he smiled, brushing the tears from her eyes.

"He carries a gun, you know. I think Hakudoshi does too." her voice broke. Inuyasha chuckled.

"He's not gonna find us. I promise." he sat cross legged on the desk and placed her on his lap. He gently rocked her back and forth, brushing away every tear that came to her eyes. "It's okay." he whispered in her ear. He bent his head down to kiss the top of her head.

Kagome lifted her head up to look at him through her tear-filled eyes. "Inuyasha..." she whispered softly.

"Yes?" he whispered back, raising and eyebrow.

She lifted her head up to reach his lips and peacked them softly. "I love you." she smiled. He was dazzled and didn't say anything. He just stared at her with a goofy grin on his face. Her tears began to dry on her cheeks as she giggled.

"I love you too." he finally whispered, stroking her face with the back of his hand. He bent down to kiss her more passionately and wrapped his arms around her waist. They pulled away a moment later, staring hungerly at each other. Without a word, Inuyasha scooped Kagome up and placed her on the couch.

And they went on from there.

-x-

Inuyasha rested his head on Kagome's sweaty shoulder and panted. It was harder than he though to get so intimate in such a little room on such a hard, tiny couch. Kagome lifted her head to try to make eye contact with him but the hardness of the couch cussion strained her neck. She soothingly ran her fingers through Inuyasha's mane and he sighed.

"Are you alright?" he whispered, "I know this is your first imte. Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine." she breathed. "At least one of us is experienced."

Inuyasha blushed, "Not really." he chuckled. Kagome smiled and kissed the top of his head. "We should get going now. No more distractions, no matter how pleasurable, just in case Naraku and Hakudoshi are still looking for us."

He sat up and helped her stand up and they quickly got dressed. He put the jewel in his pants pocket and grabbed her hand and they left the room. It was freezing in the corridors compared to the heat their bodies brought to the small room but they contined to speed walk back to Kagome's room.

When Kagome unlocked the door, her and Inuyasha gasped as they found Naraku and several officers in her room. Naraku had a cigar in his mouth. Karori was sitting on the couch with a small glass of brandi in her hand.

"Them." Though Naraku was clearly talking about both of them, he pointed only to Inuyasha. "They stole my jewel."

* * *

**I told you guys that I'd be able to get up one more chapter for Christmas but i have some good news. I passed the first quarter... I think I already told you that... Since I got all good grades, (3 points from honor role :) I'm allowed on the computer during the week. Plus, my Christmas vacation starets Friday so I'm gonna be able to get up another chapter. Maybe 2 if I get lucky. But incase I don't, here's you Christmas chapter.**

**I will keep writing and try to get up chapter 2 of _All Boy School._ I haven't gotten many reviews for it so I'm only asking if you can do me a favor and read and review it so I know you guys like it. I only have one review so far... So since I got you guys more chapters than I thought I can get up, please review _All Boy School._ I've seriously been working on it since summer. You don't have to... I'm only asking.**

**_-Lexy4KagInu_**


	8. Collision

**Titanic**

**Chapter 8 -- Collision**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or Titanic. If I did, I would freak out and cry of happiness. But you don't see me doing that. :(

**Summary: **_Same as the movie, only it's not an old woman telling the story, it's actually happening and the plot is twisted up a bit. Travel back to 1912 with Inuyasha and Kagome for my personal Japanese version of a romantic classic_

-x-

"Them." Though Naraku was clearly talking about both of them, he pointed only to Inuyasha. "They stole my jewel."

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other then back at the cops and froze. One police officer stepped forward and took a close look at Inuyasha then he looked at Kagome in suprise.

"I can't believe this." Naraku placed his fingers on his temples. "Kagome, you pretended that you wanted to marry me for my money and valuables. I cannot, for the life of me, forgive you."

Karori's eyes widened. Kagome and Inuyasha just stared in shock while Naraku continued.

"And then you have the guts to pay this third-class man to pretend to save you just so he could get close to us and help you retrieve my jewel." he tsk'd. "Althought your plan was fool proof. But now it's over. Spened the rest of the time on this ship in the prison room and I won't press charges." he smiled a fake, disturbing smile.

"Take you coat off, sir." one of the officers said. Inuyasha shrugged off his jacket while the officer searched his pockets.

"Naraku, how could you lie on me like this?" Kagome said, tears forming in her eyes. Naraku only smirked at her and turned to Karori to console her. Kagome stood helplessly as another officer checked her and she gasped when the officer pulled the jewel out of Inuyasha's pocket and held it up. Inuyasha stared at it wordlessly.

"What did I tell you?" Naraku said to the officers pretending to sound sad but only sounded amused.

Kagome gaped at Inuyasha like he had 4 eyes and he just turned bright red. The guards put cuffs on Inuyasha while Kagome just stood there.

"Should we cuff her too?" one of them pointed to Kagome.

"No. I'll take care of her." Naraku said smoothly.

Inuyasha now looked angry and struggled against the officers that held him. "You better not touch her or I swear I'll rip your fucking head off!"

Kagome stared at him, eyes wide with horror. "Inuyasha!" she tried to run to him but one of the guards held her back and she struggled heavily. "Get the fuck off me! You're hurting me!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as the guards pulled him away. Hakudoshi followed.

Karori ran out of the room before she could witness anything else. She didn't want to be a part of it anymore. The rest of the guards left Kagome and Naraku alone in her room. She stood wordless and still. She knew Naraku was up to something rash.

He walked up to her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist, trapping her arms in the process.

"Get the fuck off me." she muttered darkly. Naraku chuckled.

"And what if I don't?"

"You lied. How could you?" her voice shook with tears. Naraku laughed coldly again.

"I did it so you and I could be united. I wasn't gonna let some third-class chump take my girl from me, now was I?" he whispered huckyly into her ear. "Plus, you were in the way of my plan to kill that fucker."

Kagome stuggled to get free but his arms were like chains on her. "Get off me. You know you really tried to kill him because you were jealous!" more stuggling.

Naraku took that in for a moment before taking her ear lobe into hismouth, causing her to jump. "Like I said. I'm not losing you to a poor man. He has nothing, I have everything. I have money. Money can buy happiness."

"Money can buy a big monkey-ass jealous rich bastard a stupid fucking jewel to give to his fiancee that doesn't give two fucks about him! Now get the fuck off of me!"

He didn't say anything. He quickly spun her around in his arms and slapped her in the mouth. Her eyes widened in shock as her head whirled around and she nearly fell back. Her grabbed her chin harshly and forced her to face him again.

"Look at me, bitch! Tell me exactly what that broke dickhead has that I don't."

Kagome struggled with her words when his large hands gripped her neck. "A heart..." she squeaked out breathlessly.

Naraku dropped her on the floor and thought for a moment. Kagome got on all fours and started coughing. Naraku reached down and grabbed a fistful of her hair to force her to stand up. "Anything else?" he breathed.

Kagome choked out, "He's far more passionate than you'll ever be."

"You _bitch!_" he threw her onto the couch with a harsh jerk of his hand. "How dare you fall for that poor scum? You're a whore! A filthy, dirty whore! You don't know where he's been. What diseases he has."

"He's healthier than you! All you do is smoke and drink. How do I know you never shot up or snorted before?"

He walked to her to grab her again but she moved away and ran for the door. He was faster and pushed her head against it. He pulled her by her hair to the couch and threw her on it again. He reached for his belt for something but Kagome was too dazed to notice at first. Then she saw what it was.

He was going to rape her.

He managed to pull down his pants. "You say he's passionate, huh? I'll give you passionate!" he made a move to jump on her but she kicked him away and screamed.

"Go fuck yourself. I'd rather be Inuyasha's whore than your bride you sick cock-ass!" she kicked him again in the nuts and he hunched over to keep from yelling. His face scrunched up in pain.

Kagome wasn't done.

She pushed him down and punched him in the face a couple times. He tried to push her away and grabbed his gun out of his jacket. Kagome froze. Naraku stood and ran up to her when another body threw him to the ground.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled in suprise.

"Kagome, go somewhere safe, please!" she yelled back as she struggled to keep Naraku on the ground. "Before he shoots you!"

"I'm not leaving my best friend! Come on." She grabbed Sango and they ran for the door when a shot was fired and Sango screamed. Kagome's eyes widened in terror as she turned but was interupted by Sango pushing her out of the way.

"I'm okay now let's go!" she yelled and pulled Kagome down some random hallway with Naraku -pants now pulled up- on their heels. They ran up to the front of the boat where the pilots were. Sango stopped at one of the guards steering the ship.

"Please, you must help us! There's a crazy man trying to shoot us!" Kagome panted exhaustedly.

The guard looked puzzled and looked around for a moment. "Where? Who is it?"

"Naraku Onigumo. He has a gun and he just tried to rape Miss Kagome and shoot us!" Sango said, desperately clutching the man's shirt for support.

Just then, another shot was fired and the guard went down, bullet in his forehead, blood oozing out. Kagome and Sango stared for a half second then darted off into the distance screaming. Naraku continued to chase them.

-x-

Inuyasha's unconcious was carried down to the bottom of the ship in cuffs. The guards had to carry him after they knocked him out with a night stick to keep him from thrashing and yelling harsh curses and threats. Hakudoshi smiled devilishly.

He was set on some kind of desk and woke up with Hakudoshi's wicked glare directed to him from the chair he sat in across the room. He looked like a scary vantriloquist doll with his pale skin and dark violet eyes. Inuyasha tensed and sat up -too quickly. The back of his head throbbed where the knight stick hit him and he grunted and sweared under his breath.

"What the fuck?" he said to himself. He looked around the tiny room. He was on a desk, Hakudoshi was in a chair and their were lots of pipes on the wall across from the door. Nobody else was with them.

Inuyasha glared at Hakudoshi but he only smiled back as if he were amused.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha pressed. Hakudoshi's grin widened freakishly. Inuyasha winced inwardly. _Since when was he so damn freaky looking?_ he questioned. Something about Hakudoshi seemed literaly demonic. The way his eyes were set on his face? The ugly creases on the sides of his mouth when he smiled? Maybe it was the way the light hit him.

"I said: Where's Kagome?" he repeated throught gritted teeth.

"With Naraku. He is going to take great care of her. Trust me." and he laughed a laugh even more eeire than his grin.

"Fuck you. What is he doing to her?" he jumped off the desk. "And where are the officers?"

"They're gone." he said simply. Inuyasha noticed that he was playing with bullets on the desk. He didn't say anything about Kagome for a while. Then he decided to piss Inuyasha off even more, if possible.

"Kagome has a very nice body, if I say so myself. And you have a talent." he took a piece of paper out of his pocket and stared at it. It didn't take long for Inuyasha to realize that it was the picture of Kagome he drew. And Hakudoshi sat there, studying her petite pody in the picture.

Inuyasha began to see in red as he kicked Hakudoshi right in the side of the head without realizing it at first.

Then Hakudoshi's body flew across the room and hit the door with a thud. Inuyasha searched for the keys to unlock the cuffs before Hakudoshi could get up. He looked over to his body twitching violently in pain. He grunted a couple times and blood spilled from the side of his head.

He died. And his cold eyes stared at Inuyasha without seeing him.

Inuyasha grunted and continued to search the room for keys. Dead, violet eyes watched him move around the room, awkwardly searching the cabinets for keys. He opened one and found keys... tons of keys. Inuyasha cocked his head to the side and groaned. This was definately going to take a while.

Then the door burst open and Kagome and Sango flew in. Inuyasha's eyes widened for a split second.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she trew her arms around him and squeezed him. He couldn't hug her back with his hadns tied up so he just rest his chin on her shoulder and breathed in her perfume.

"Inuyasha, we were so scared!" she began to cry. Inuyasha just realized the woman standing behind Kagome panting in shock.

"What happened?" he demanded narrowing his eyes at her.

"Naraku tried to rape Kagome. Then I went in and saved her and Naraku started chasing us with a gun and shot the guy steering the ship and we ran here to rescue you." Sango said in a rush.

"And you are...?" he pressed.

"This is Sango, my personal servant..." she trailed off when she saw Hakudoshi's dead eyes staring at her. She looked back at Inuyasha, eyes wide.

"I kicked him in the head." he said simply. Then he looked over at the cabinet with keys. "I need help..." he said. Sango and Kagome stared incrdulously at the keys and sighed.

"Well... we better get started..." Sango said, grabbing keys off the hooks. Kagome copied and they began to test out all of the keys. About 2 minutes later, Kagome unlocked him with the right key and they started to drag Hakudoshi's body under the desk where no one would find him.

They started to leave the room when they heard screaming coming from the outside. There were muffled voices then everthing was perfectly silent. Inuyasha gasped as he looked out the window and saw a huge iceberg about to hit the right side of the ship by the front.

_**Craack!**_

A loud screeching sound came from outside followed by the sound of Kagome's wicked loud screaming as she remembered Naraku shooting the man steering the ship.

* * *

**Here's your Christmas chapter with my personal twists... By the way, Merry Christmas and Happy Chanukah... and Kwanza and New Year. I probably won't be able to get up new chapters of this story for the rest of my vacation but I'm going to try. _All Boys School_ chapter 2 will be posted soon but I might delete it cause many people aren't reading it. Too bad... I thought it was one of the best storeis I wrote so far... :(**

**Great news! How many of you loved my greatest story, _The Tutor? _If you look on my profile at my upcoming stories, my sequel to _The Tutor_ isn't started yet because I didn't write anything. I'm gonna start freely typing it on my computer! The first chapter should be up some time after vacation. If you have any other questions about my future stories or anything else, feel free to message me.**

**Tootles and have a Happy Holiday! :D**

**_-Lexy4KagInu_**


	9. Sinking

**Titanic**

**Chapter 9 -- Sinking**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or Titanic.

**Summary: **_Same as the movie, only it's not an old woman telling the story, it's actually happening and the plot is twisted up a bit. Travel back to 1912 with Inuyasha and Kagome for my personal Japanese version of a romantic classic_

-x-

Inuyasha and Kagome stared at each other in horror before they heard a spraying sound coming from another room. Sango couldn't contain herself any longer as she flew out the room. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and flew out the room after her. They ran about 5 yards down the hallway when they saw a huge wave sloshing it's way down the hall, knocking down all pictures and tearing at everything in it's path. Sango turned and jetted down the other end of the hall after Inuyasha Kagome. They found a staircase and climbed up it but the water caught up and pulled them back down.

"Oh shit!" Sango yelled just before she went under. Kagome tried to opened her eyes under the water but the salt burned them and she reached around for something to pull her back up with. The water continued to over lap her until she felt something cold wrap around her waist and yank up to the surface. She took a huge breath as soon as she felt the water below her neck and panted heavily while Inuyasha and Sango heaved her up the steps.

"Kagome, come on! Don't die on me!" she heard Inuyasha yelling but was too busy coughing and panting to listen. She was suddenly being carried bridal style and was moving. She rubbed the salt water off her eyelids and saw the arch of Inuyasha's neck and chin straining as he ran behind Sango up to the docks.

There were already a ton of people running around and panicking. Guards struggled to hand out life jackets without getting trampled by screaming people. The life boats were getting cut off their ropes and hung up on the side of the ship. There were only a couple people _patiently_ waiting to board the life boats. Others were pushing people out of the way and getting gripped up by the guards.

Inuyasha, still carrying Kagome, walked up the dock to where the boats were being loaded. The guards must've been giving out fast warning if the ship crashed into the ice berg just a minute ago. The passengers responded quickly too. Almost everyone aboard the ship was out here.

But Naraku was no where in sight.

Sango and Kagome stood in line with Inuyasha, looking around for any sign of him. He was no where to be found and Hakudoshi's dead body was still being thrown around down stairs like a rag doll. He caught back up with Kagome and Sango just when they were in front of the line. There were already four life boats in the water.

"Any sign of Naraku?" Sango asked, pushing passed people that were trying to cute her. Inuyasha and Kagome had to squeeze through to get to her.

"None." he grunted, pushing a man behind him. He wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist to keep her close to him.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" she asked, crushed by all the people around her. Inuyasha's grip tightened around her tiny waist leaving their bodies crushed up against each other. To make matters worse, it started raining heavily.

"Both." Sango and Inuyasha said.

"It's good because maybe he doesn't know where we are or he's on a completely different part of the ship trying to by a seat on a life boat with his stingy ass." Inuyasha said as more poeple loaded the boat.

"And why is it bad?" Kagome pressed gently, squinting into the rain.

"It's bad because if we don't know where he is... he may know where we are and can suprise us when ever he feels like it. He could be aiming at us right now for all we know."

"Thanks, Sango. That's gonna calm her down." Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Kagome ducked. The line was getting smaller now. More and more men kept trying to push their way to the front but Inuyasha kept pushing them away.

"Wait your turn." he said through gritted teeth at a man who tried to _bite_ his way through. Psychos...

They waited about ten to fifteen more minutes for their turn on the life boats. There were two more people ahead of them and about 45 people on the boat so far. When they approached they started to board but the guard put his arm across Inuyasha's chest.

"Sorry, sir. Women and children only at the moment." he said. His face was still somewhat friendly. Inuyasha sighed and stepped back, letting more poeple through. He stared after Kagome sadly. She looked up at him and wrapped her leg around the ledge of the boat.

"Kagome what are you doing?" Sango asked impatiently. "Get in."

Kagome ignored her and continued to look at Inuyasha. "I'm not leaving you." she said as she tried to bring her other leg over the ledge. Inuyasha caught her it.

"No, go. I'll get off the ship, trust me. I'll be fine." he said.

"No! I'm not leaving without you." she pressed, trying to step over the rail but her wouldn't let her.

"Kagome, let's go! Other people are trying to get on!" Sango yelled.

"Kagome, just go! I'll be alright. I promise." he cooed. If scolding her wasn't going to work, maybe consoling her was. "I'll meet you in Vietnam. It's only 5 hours away."

"I can bearly be without you for minute." she whispered, tears forming in her eyes. He wiped them away with the pad of his thumb and smiled weakly.

"It's okay. Just go. I promise we'll be reunited again." he pulled her in for a short kiss and placed her back in the boat. "I love you." he smiled again.

"I love you too." she whispered softly and slowly sat back down, staring at her feet.

She didn't want to be away from him for a second and now she had to leave him for five hours. Vietnam was still a long way away and Naraku was still no where to be found. She began to think that not knowing where he was could be a bad thing. He was obviously still somewhere on the ship and he could be around any corner just waiting to kill someone. She shuttered at the thought.

She lost her train of thought when the boat started to lower onto the sea. Her brown eyes searched the crowd for Inuyasha. He was hard to faind; he was the only one who wasn't pushing around. He just stood there, staring after her sadly, his facial features seemd to drift downward. His forhard creased and his jaw hardened, as if her were about to cry but forcing back the tears.

As she stared at him, drifting further away, it was as if he was slowly disappearing into the mist of the rain. She couldn't reach out to him. It made her feel so lost and hopeless. Then she saw him.

Naraku pushing his way through the rush of people; his menacing eyes trained on Inuyasha, who hadn't seen him yet. She stood up -thought the boat was still moving down- and lunged herself up to the upper dock towards Inuyasha. His eyes widened in horror as she slipped right off the rail and began to fall to the icey waters below.

The people in the boat stared after her in horror. Sango's eyes went unbelievably wide. "Kagome, no!"

Out of no where, a big hand grabbed her and held her in place. Inuyasha looked up to see Naraku, his hand wrapped around Kagome's wrist, trying to pull her back up. He pushed Naraku away and grabbed Kagome, hoisting her back up to the ship.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled, his eyes teared up suddenly. "You're so fucking stupid! Why would you do that?" he gripped her shoulders and shook her harshly.

"I just couldn't leave you. And Naraku was-" she began but a gun was fired and a man suddenly went over the rail and fell onto the life boat below. The poeple began to scream when they saw blood pouring out of his chest.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked over to see Naraku with a crazy grin on his face, straring menacingly at Inuyasha, his gun aimed at his head. Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and they ran. Naraku chased after them. He didn't like when other people ruled over him. And he sure as hell wasn't about to let a poor man steal his bride. He began aimlessly shoot, hoping to get one of the two, but most of his shots were either at other people or in the air, hitting nothing.

Inuyasha and Kagome ran into the down stairs, where the water was filling up fast. They already felt the ship begining to tilt at and angle where the front of the ship started to go under while the back of the ship began to rise out of the water.

The waves rushing up the walls made it harder for them to go through. They could hear Naraku behind them, still flinging bullets randomly. Inuyasha turned a random left and yanked Kagome down the hallway. He suddenly realized the water was getting deeper and deeper every minute. But he knew they couldn't turn around.

He turned to Kagome and gripped her hand in his own super tight. She winced. "We're gonna have to swim into a shallower corridor. Don't let go of my hand. Take a deep breath now!"

She did what she was told and Inuyasha led the way as they swam to the next corridor where the water was short enough for them to walk in it with it up to their thighs. It was tough for Kagome since she was wearing a long dress but she managed with Inuyasha pulling her with him.

They were out of the water now and they had to slant their bodies to walk. The ship was really starting to tilt now. "This way!"

Kagome blinked. As if she had a choice. He was pulling her everywhere they went. He pulled her up some stairway and through another set of doors then they were outside again.

It was chaotic.

The ship was tilting upward at a 50 degree angle. Guards were still struggling to fill the boats. Inuyasha and Kagome ran to the shortest ling they could find, which had about 30 poeple waiting to get on. Kagome looked out into the water and could see the boat Sango was in. There were 17 boats out there and 3 to go. Inuyasha and Kagome were relieved to see that they were letting men on now.

Then there was a strange zapping sound coming from inside the ship. Inuyasha gripped Kagome tight in his arms and looked around, trying not to show any signs of panic in front of Kagome. He didn't want her to be any more scared than she already was.

"Excuse me, Miss." a soft voice called from behind them. They turned to see a short old man bundled up in about three different blankets smiling at them. He held up a thick woolen blanket and put it over Kagome's head.

"You must be freezing," he continued. "I saw you coming out of the water and felt bad. It's already about 5 degrees out here and it's raining so you two will need it." he pulled off another blanket and handed it to Inuyasha. "Good luck." he smiled again.

"Thank you so much." Inuyasha said, hugging the blanket to his body.

"Your welcome." he said and walked away.

"Such kind souls." Kagome whispered. "But so many of us are going to die. There isn't enough boats for everyone on the ship." she snuggled into Inuyasha's chest and he kissed the top of her head.

"I know." he whispered softly.

There was another zapping sound then it went dark. People began screaming and running blindly. Inuyasha sqeezed Kagome tighter to his chest and tried to block her ears. He could actually _hear_ the ship sinking now. He could hear water entering the rooms at the front of the ship, while the back rose higher and higher. He also heard another lifeboat lowering into the waters below.

He showed his panic when he could feel himself sliding downward towards the water that had already swallowed some of the ship. "Oh shit! Kagome we have to move!" he kept his left arm around her while his right arm searched for something to grab onto and pull them up to the other end with. He managed to grab a few bars to haul them up.

He eventually picked her up and tried to run up the ship. It was too late to go back now. The 19th lifeboat was already in the water and the last one was having trouble boarding with all the water beginning to swallow it up.

"Don't look down." Inuyasha said. They finally reached the other end of the ship. There were a ton of people there. Inuyasha had to push people out of the way but there was only room for one more person.

He pushed Kagome up against the bars and clung to her from behind, wrapping his fingers around the bars. He leaned their bodies into the bars as much as possible but everything was tilting too fast. They had to _pull_ their bodies up to the bar now.

The there was a hideous loud crack coming from the center of the ship. Kagome's eyes popped wide as she heard as series of harsh snapping sounds Then a loud one that made everyone jump. Inuyasha turned and looked down at the scene before him. There were large chunks of wood sticking up from the center of the dock.

The ship was breaking in half.

his eyes went impossibly wide as he stared down at the people sliding down the ship and into the gap. Then agonizing screaming was heard as they were being stabbed and ripped apart by the chunks. He turned back and buried his face in Kagome's dark hair, breathing heavily.

Then the back half of the ship went flying down and crashed back onto the surface of the water. The pull felt like a million g-forces pulling them on a roller coaster ride to hell.

The sound of the front half of the ship going under was heard then they started to go back up until the front was completely sunken and the back half was standing verticle.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha yelled as people were being flung off the ship like fleas. "Stay here! Do not let go of the bars!" he yelled to Kagome. She nodded shakily and gripped the bars tighter. Inuyasha pulled his body up and around her body over to the other side of the railing until he was stomache-down on top. He looked back at the troubled Kagome.

"Give me your hand." he said calmly. "I'll pull you up."

Kagome stared at him for a moment her eyes searching his to see if she could really trust him. She let one of her hands go and her other hand slipped; she began to fall. Then Inuyasha reached down and grabbed her sleeve.

"I got you. Now pull yourself up!" he heaved her weight upward. She managed to grab the bar and started to haul herself up. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up next to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes desperately searching hers. She gave him and incredulous look.

"Are you fucking insane?" she shrieked. Inuyasha winced. "We're about to die and you're asking me if I'm okay?"

"Are you hurt?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Not physically." she blinked and tears rushed down her cheeks. "Why isn't the ship moving?" she asked suddenly. Inuyasha looked down and realized they were just floating there.

"I don't know." he turned back to her. "But I promise I'm gonna get you out of here safely. I'm not gonna let you die." he held her tighter to him. She hugged him back.

"What about you? You better not die on me."

He smiled weakly. "I won't die on you. We gotta' be strong for each other."

"If you die I'm gonna kill myself." she murmured. Inuyasha frowned.

Then the ship -or what was left of it- started to sink straight downward. The young couple stared down in horror as the water rush up towards them. Kagome firmly grabbed Inuyasha's hand and hoped for the best.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said over the roar of the waters. Kagome glanced at him and he continued. "The ship is gonna suck us down so hold your breath when I say and do not let go of my hand, no matter what."

Kagome nodded and stared down again. "Okay. I trust you." Inuyasha gripped her hand as tight as he could.

"Now!" he yelled as they went under.

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing my newest story, _Patients is a Virtue_. For those of you that didn't read it yet, check it out. A lot of you seemed to like it. I got so many messages about alerts and favorites. You may not understand the summary and I know the first chapter is boring but the second chappy is gonna get a whole lot better. It's about Kagome and she's a nurse at an insane asylum and the most dangerous patient holds her hostage. I think you all know who it is.**

**And thank some of you for reviewing _The Tutor_ and sticking up for me. I got another sorta-mean review from someone who hasn't even wrote one fucking story yet. I thought that was pretty retarded how they judged me. I least I try to write, but whatever.**

**I don't know how many of you noticed but you know how in the movie, Cal gives Rose a blue heart diamond? Well, of course I included that in the story but then I thought it'd be more Inuyasha-ish if Naraku gave Kagome the sacred jewel instead of a blue heart. So yeah, I changed it. _This story is coming to a close! One more chapter and it's over!_**

**Updates are gonna be a little later than usual because school is starting and I can only go on on the weekends... blah blah blah. ****I haven't posted a chapter since last year! I actually wanted to get this up on New Year's Eve but my dad was pissed at me about something and kicked me off so anyway, Happy New Year. I hope you enjoyed your holidays, I sure did. But now we must endure school again. We all know school sucks, lol.**

**Does anyone know the author, PebliPRODUCTIONS? SHE'S HATING' ON ME. LOLOLOL!!!!!! Check out her review for this story. It had me laughin' my ass off. I told her not to message me back, and of course she did cause she has no life. xD**

**_-Lexy4KagInu_**


	10. Epilogue: Promise

**Titanic**

**Chapter 10 -- Epilogue: Promise**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or Titanic.

**Summary: **_Same as the movie, only it's not an old woman telling the story, it's actually happening and the plot is twisted up a bit. Travel back to 1912 with Inuyasha and Kagome for my personal Japanese version of a romantic classic_

-x-

The water was cold. Very, very cold. And the freezing rain and frosty air only made it a million times worse. Kagome didn't let go of Inuyasha's hand and opened her eyes, searching for his face. But that was a mistake. The salty water burned her eyes and she instantly shut them. The heavy ship was pulling them down deep where the water was even colder, as if it wasn't cold enough.

She felt something jerking around above her and pulling on her hand. She realized Inuyasha was pulling her up to the surface. His grip on her hand was inescapable and she was grateful of that.

He hoisted her up to the surface and they gasped for air. The thick wet cloaks wrapped around Kagome's body made her colder. Inuyasha quickly discarded them. He pulled her to his chest to make sure her head was above the surface and searched around for something to float on before they froze to death.

There were people every now, screaming and splashing to stay above the water. Their bodies were so cold it hurt. The numbness they felt burned their skin. Kagome's swollen lips started to turn purplish blue. Inuyasha wasn't having that.

He wrapped and arm around her waist and stroke to where there were less people. That way they wouldn't get dunked or jumped on by someone else. He continued to search for anything that would hold two bodies and spotted a dark, long floating object about twenty feet away.

He swam over with Kagome before anyone else could get to it. "Here," he lifted her onto it. "Hold on. I got you." he said softly.

Kagome wrapped her fingers around the edges of the large chunk of wood she was floating on. Inuyasha hopped up and lay down beside her. It tilted a but but it still held him in place. Kagome jerked as a shiver violently made way through her body. Inuyasha frowned deeply and flipped her so she lay on her back on the center and climbed on top of her, breathing on her neck to keep her warm. She wrapped her arms around him and shivered again.

They sat breathing on each other for warmth for at least 10 minutes. Then Kagome wrapped her arms around the back of Inuyasha's head and allowed him to rest on the arch of her neck. The rain had stopped and all that was left was a frosty mist.

Kagome looked around and saw that about eighty percent of the people in the water were dead. Frozen. Everyone's skin was perfectly white. Only pale blue-green drops of water disturbed the whiteness.

Kagome lifted her head, straining to look around more. Inuyasha's weight made it difficult but wasn't enough to crush her. She gently stroked her fingers through his hair, watching the sky as the clouds started to clear up. She began to hum.

Inuyasha rolled his head over so he was laying on the other side of her neck. He closed his eyes and listened to her song. It was really sad sounding but very sweet. He smiled lightly and kissed her chin. When her song was over she thought for a moment. The only sounds heard were the gentle waves slapping against each other.

"Inuyasha?" she called quietly.

"Hmm?"

She hesitated, not sure how to say it. "I love you." she said simply. Inuyasha smiled again.

"I know. I love you too." he said softly.

"No -I mean... I just wanted you to know that. We're the only people alive out here that aren't in boats. I just wanted you to know that I love you and I'll always love you. I'll see you in the after life."

"Kagome," now he sounded angry. He lifted his head to look at her. "Don't talk like that. We're gonna make it out of here alive and together. I'm not gonna let you die. Even if I have to give my own life for you."

Her icy tears stained her cheeks. She sniffled and nodded. "But I don't want you to die."

"I won't die on you. Even if I do, I want you to go through life like you deserve to." he shivered as the wind started to blow. "I want you to move on and get married and have kids, even if I die."

"You're saying that like you are going to die. What about you? I wanna have your kids."

"I do too." he smiled weakly, knowing he wouldn't get through to her. "I'm not saying I'm gonna die. I'm just saying, I have a better chance than you because I'm more exposed to the cold. _If_ I die, I want you to go through life. Don't give up on it because I'm gone. I won't die on you."

"You promise?" her voice broke, more tears forming in her eyes. He looked into her teary eyes and lost his smile. He sighed and thought for a moment.

"I promised." he finally said. She nodded and he kissed her forhead then returned to his spot in her neck.

-x-

Sango sat huddled on the little boat she was in, thinking about Kagome and Inuyasha. She hoped they made it safely off the ship and into a life boat. If not, she would search the water for them. She sat in the middle of two other women with their children in their laps. She smiled, grateful that at least more than half the people on the ship had a chance to live.

But the people still on the ship, she knew it was the end for them. But something told her there were people out there that were still alive, praying for safety. She turned to the guard of the boat.

"Excuse me, sir, the ship sank not too long ago. There could be people out there that are still alive. Don't you think we should search the water?" she asked as politely as possible. Everyone on the boat gave her incredulous looks.

"What's the matter with you, woman?" the guard said angerly. "Those people are crazy! They'll grab us and pull us out the boat and take it for themselves. Do you wanna get killed?"

"There are people out there freezing their asses off. We should help them." she said through her teeth.

Everyone continued to stared at her. The guard smirked. "Well if you care so much about them, why don't you jump overboard and join them. They'll just keep the boats for themselves."

"That's exactly what we're doing!" she yelled.

"Look lady, I'm in charge of this lifeboat. What I say goes. If you care about those people so much, join them!" he said.

Sango sighed and looked around at the people staring at her. "Think about it." she said quietly. "If you were in that water and there were someone in a lifeboat wanting to save you but nobody else wanted to, how would you feel?"

"I'd deal with it. I would wait patiently for my death. Most of those people are dead anyway." the guard said.

"That's exactly why we should go save them. You're people are out there and you're all just going to sit here and let them freeze to death? I can't take it. You'll all be sure to go to hell if we don't save the people who are still alive. We're their only chance to live."

"Why don't you join them then?" someone yelled.

"Yeah, if you feel so bad, go in there with them."

"You'll feel less guilty." someone teased.

"Mommy, that lady is nuts." a child behind her said.

"I know, honey." a woman responded.

"Fuck you!" someone else yell. (LOL)

Sango was outraged. She grabbed an oar from the side of the boat and shoved it in the guards face. "Look, If anyone has a problem with leaving these people behind, so be it. I'll knock you overboard right this second!"

Everyone remained quiet.

"Now then, let's go. Ladies, grab in oar. We have plenty of blankets so make room for anyone we find. And use your flashlights." she ordered. Everone did what they were told. Sango pushed the guard over and started rowing.

_Kagome and Inuyasha... I hope you're safe._

-x-

Kagome stared up at the stars, humming that same sad tune, with Inuyasha craddled in her neck. She made pictures out of the stars and thought about good things and happy places to calm herself down. Her and Inuyasha had been floating for about an hour now.

Her and Inuyasha's hair was completely frozen. The locks stay in placed no matter how they moved. There was white frost visible in their hair. A thin sheet began to form on the water as well.

Inuyasha's breathing had slowed and evened so Kagome guessed he fell asleep. He was quiet and calm too and she was grateful. She continued to look at the stars when she heard someone yelling in the distance. She couldn't make out the words but there was definately someone there.

She saw a light, and she knew she wasn't dying because she was still aware of everything around her. The light was moving in her direction. She heard a voice calling out but she still couldn't make out coherent words with the water in her ears. She slowly lifted her head, hearing the ice in her hair break away from the wood. She wasn't imagining it. Someone was coming to rescue them.

She tried to push Inuyasha off her to sit up but his weight was too much. She grunted and wiggled around. "Inuyasha." she called quietly. "Inuyasha, wake up. There's a boat coming for us."

He didn't move.

"Inu -Damnit!" she grunted as they started to tip over. The wood shot in the air (I hate when floaties do that) and they fell in the water. Then the wood started to sink. The cold shocked them.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha yelled. He gripped Kagome around the waist and looked around.

"Inuyasha, look over there! A boat is coming. Maybe it can save us." she pointed in the direction of the boat. Inuyasha squinted into the light and his eyes widened. On the boat he could make out Sango and a bunch of other people rowing toward them.

"Is anybody out there? Hello?" they heard people calling.

"Yuki, be careful not to hit them." Sango whispered. She leaned over the edge of the boat and gently pushed the dead people out of the way.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled.

Sango looked in the direction she heard the voice coming from and saw two moving figures in the water. Squinting into icy mist, she could make out Kagome and Inuyasha holding onto to each other. She smiled happily, relieved that her friends were alright.

"Over there!" she called to the others in the boat. "Row this way. We got two live ones." they rowed about 20 more feet and held out the oars.

"Here, Kagome, grab on." Inuyasha pushed her to the oar and helped lift her up, then hoisted himself up.

As soon as they got in the boat, people were murmuring to them, giving them blankets and hand warmers. They kept asking if they needed anything and if they were okay. Inuyasha and Kagome cuddled up together in at least 7 blankets and smiled warmly. Along the way, they found 4 other people that were still alive. They got the same treatment. The boat was cramped now and other life boats started to look for people too. About 19 more people were found and rescued.

The next morning, Kagome woke up to the sun on her face. It was warmer now and dry. She saw another ship in the distance -it wasn't as big as _Titanic _but it was big enough to hold all the people in the life boats. Guards from the ship helped get all the lifeboats up and people out.

There were poeple looking for their families -mainly husbands and fathers. Kagome felt terrible about all of the losses. She also felt a cold coming on. She sat on Inuyasha's lap on a small bench, still wrapped in blankets. Guards were taking down peoples' names so they had to be present. Inuyasha craddled Kagome in his arms. He kept kissing her wrists, forhead, cheeks and mouth, thankful that she was still okay.

"You didn't break your promise." Kagome said softly. Inuyasha kissed her temple.

"Of course I didn't." he smiled. "I'm always going to be with you, alive or not. I promised you I wasn't going to die, that we'd get out of there alive and together and look at us." he smiled.

Kagome smiled back and wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him. A guard walked over with a clipboard and pen. He looked to be in his twenties. He had short hair and a polite smiled.

"May I take your names, please?" he asked in a rough voice.

"Inuyasha Takahashi."

"Kagome Takahashi."

He wrote it down and smiled politely again. "Thank you." he said and walked away.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. "Takahashi?" he asked slowly, stunned. Kagome smiled.

"Well if we're gonna be together and have kids, shouldn't we get married?" she said innocently. Inuyasha smiled and kissed her softly again. He pulled away to look her in the eyes.

"So you mean it?" he asked, his eyes excited. "You'll marry me?"

She nodded, her smiled making a dimple in her cheek. He smiled back. She lost her smile when something behind him caught her eye. Inuyasha frowned and turned around. He gasped lightly.

Standing near the railing was Naraku, looking around for someone, most likely Kagome. He was soaking wet and also wrapped in a blanket. Inuyasha turned back to Kagome who now had her face hidden in the blankets.

"Don't let him see us." she whispered. Inuyasha raised his eyebrows in shock.

"I thought he drowned." he said.

"So did I."

"Kagome!" someone yelled from the distance. They looked over to see Karori, Kagura and Sango running over to them. Kagome jumped up and hugged each of them. So much for not letting Naraku see her.

"Oh Kagome, I was so worried about you. I didn't know if you got on a boat or drowned." Karori said, kissing her face. "Sango told us everything."

"I missed you too, Mom." Kagome said, leaning into her chest. Inuyasha walked over and hugged Sango.

"Thank you so much. If it weren't for you, none of the survivors in the water would be here." he said. Sango smiled.

"It's all good. It just took a lot of balls to threaten the guard." she said simply. Inuyasha laughed and rumpled her hair. Next thing he knew Kagome was back in his chest. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

Then Naraku started to walk over. He approached with caution, seeing Kagome's terrified expression and Inuyasha's furious one. "What the fuck are you doing here? Didn't you drown on the ship?"

Naraku struggled to keep a straight face. "I swam my way out and was able to catch the last lifeboat. We managed to keep it from crashing by cutting all of the ropes."

"Does anyone know about you trying to kill us?" Sango demaned. Naraku looked shocked.

"Kill you?" Kagura asked, uneasy.

"Yes. He tried to rape me then he shot the dude steering the ship. That's how it crashed." Kagome said still avoiding eye contact with him. She kept her face in Inuyasha's chest. Naraku stared at her with a strange expression.

"So it's true." someone said from the distance. They all turned to see an officer walking towards them. "I've heard reports of gunshots being fired on the _Titanic_. A few minutes later a guard was found with a bullet in his head. Naraku, Onigumo, is it?" he gripped Naraku's arm. "You're under arrest. Come with me."

Inuyasha smirked as Naraku was -forcefully- escorted into the Captain's office. Off in the distance they could see the shore of Vietnam. Kagome smiled and kissed Inuyasha's neck. "Isn't it beautiful?" she said cuddling to him.

He stared for a moment and smiled. "Yes. But I couldn't say that with you standing here." he smiled and kissed her passiontely. With Naraku and cold ocean water out of the way, they could live their life together. The life that they almost lost on the _Titanic._

**I didn't have the heart to kill Inuyasha. I hope you enjoyed the story, I had fun writing it. Ayumu, sorry for not sending you the chapter to edit it. I got into writing essays in English and I told my teacher that I write stories so she asked me to try editing myself. I found tons of mistakes, but maybe not all of them. _I'm a douchebag, _lol. I'm going out for Chinese today! Yay!**

**I hope you all enjoyed the story. I'll bet you're all happy that Inuyasha didn't die. Please review. I'll try to get up another chapter over the extended weekend. Vote on whether I should get up _Patients is a Virtue_ or _All Boy School_. I can't get up both, sadly. Peace.**

**OBAMA! :D**

**_-Lexy4KagInu_**

* * *


End file.
